


The Professor

by PhoenixSmoke



Series: Flame and Smoke [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anniversary, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Era, Challenges, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fights, Friendship/Love, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Power Exchange, Pre-Order of the Phoenix, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Severus Snape Has a Heart, True Love, Trust Issues, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 24,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSmoke/pseuds/PhoenixSmoke
Summary: Andrea has finally found her place at Hogwarts with a new title.How will our couple cope with the arrival of the golden trio and the trouble that follows them?When duty and prophecies collide.Set in 1990, canon of Philisopher's/Sorcerer'sstone.





	1. Unwelcoming

**Author's Note:**

> We're back!  
> Finally on to part 2 with out favourite couple!

Andrea and Severus made their way to the staff room along side Professors McGonagall and Vector. The three women were happily chatting about the summer vacation and what would come in the following year. Severus stayed quiet as he walked in step with them. When they reached the door, he placed his wand against the wood and stepped aside, allowing the women to enter ahead of him. 

Andrea made eye contact as she passed in front of him, sending a small wink his way. Following her inside they found two empty seats by the fire and settled in as the rest of the staff waited on the headmaster. When he finally arrived, the buzz in the room immediately ceased and all sets of eyes turned towards the man. 

"Good Afternoon." Albus said happily as he took his own seat. "Well, let's begin, shall we? First and foremost, It is my great pleasure to welcome back Quirinus Quirrell to our teaching staff." A scatter of polite applause accompanied by hesitant glances were sent towards the jumpy professor. 

Andrea looked curiously at him, his head wrapped in an oversized purple turban and his hands held close to his chest as if he might catch some sort of disease in the room, her eyes scanned Minerva's, who looked just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"As well as the newly appointed Professor Andrea Seguro." The staff all clapped politely, Hagrid's a little louder than most. Many warm smiles came in her direction, and she smiled in thanks. Her eyes met Severus', he had stilled his face to its usual blankness, but his gaze shone with pride. 

"Yes, yes, congratulations professors indeed. As many of you know, this coming year we will be shuffling the heads of houses to coordinate with the professor placements. Filius, will be sharing his head status of Ravenclaw with Rolanda to accommodate for his new schedule." The headmaster stated with a smile. Andrea reached beside her and placed her hand on the woman's arm with a squeeze. 

"Furthermore, Minerva has send out and received all the responses from our new students coming to Hogwarts this year. Of them, a name that you will no doubt recognize. Harry Potter." Andrea could feel Severus stiffening beside her, his magic prickling in the air. "It has been quite a hard time getting a hold of the boy, I can assure you." Minerva said in a huff. "The sheer amount of letters I've sent only to be discarded by those awful muggles." 

"Not to worry," Albus said turning to her, "Hagrid is leaving tomorrow to get the boy sorted." The large man nodded, sitting taller in his chair. "Yes, sir I will. Won't have Dursley causing trouble like that." 

Andrea noticed from the corner of her eye, that professor Quirrell looked extremely excited at the news of Harry's arrival. Curiously she watched his reaction until the man turned his gaze to her. Immediately his expression changed to a frightened one again and he dropped his eyes to the floor, his body shaking slightly. 

As they exited the staff room after an hour, Andrea was stopped just outside the door by the professor himself. "P-pl-pleasure to meet you, professor S-Seguro." He said, his hands clenched close to his body again. Andrea nodded and smiled, "and you, professor." She caught Severus watching the man from behind with a irritated look on his face and immediately excused herself, walking towards him.

They fell into step wordlessly and Andrea gave a soft shiver. "Very strange man." She said once they were out of earshot. Severus said nothing and she knew he was still brooding over the announcement of Harry's arrival. She followed as he led the way to their rooms, allowing him to open the door ahead of her His body language cold and distant. 

Once inside, he removed his outer robes and hung them by the door roughly. Andrea watched him head for the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Leaving him to his own space, she made her way to their bedroom and removed her own robes for her sweatshirt and a pair of sleep shorts. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she headed for the bookshelf in the living room to select a tomb to read for the evening. 

As she selected one of Severus' historical hardcovers, the man came back into the living room, a cup of tea in his hands. "Careful." He mumbled, handing it to her. "Thank you." She smiled softly. The man wasn't very good at apologizing or speaking his emotions, but she knew the gesture to be just as good. 

She tucked the book under her arm and placed her free hand softly on his cheek. "Join me?" She asked. He shook his head slowly, "I'm going to go downstairs. I have an order to finish for Poppy."

Andrea nodded. "Alright." Before she could lower her hand, he took it, and placed a kiss on top. She watched as Severus turned from her and headed down to his brewing room.

***

A few hours later, Severus bottled the last of the potions and placed them in a small box to be taken to the hospital wing. He placed the box on top of a stack near the door, and moved to the small sink to wash his hands. He took his time, his thoughts travelling back to the meeting. Her son.  
Her son was coming to Hogwarts.  
His son. 

His face creased in disgust. James Potter. The man that made his life a living hell for years. Shaking his head, he began putting his equipment away. He knew this was going to happen, he had known for years that one day the boy would end up here. Dumbledore was cashing in his debt. 

He would have to protect him now. Have to look after the boy. Lily's boy. Severus sighed, placing his hands on the table, resting his weight against it. For her, he would do what he had to. Resigned to the fact, he left the room behind him and headed upstairs. 

Andrea was in the bedroom when he entered, propped up against an array of pillows and reading the book she had selected earlier. She saw him over the top of it and lowered the tomb onto her lap. "Finished?" She asked. 

Severus nodded, unbuttoning his jacket and hanging it up. He left the white shirt open at the top and walked back over to her, taking a seat on her side of the bed. Andrea watched him as he sat looking down at their entwined hands. "I don't know if I can do it." He said, quietly. 

"She was your best friend. Of course you will." Andrea said, looking up at him. 

Severus nodded, "I will. I just don't know…" 

The woman smiled, "That's what I'm here for."


	2. Riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I'm back into the story when I throw in the smut. Enjoy!

"Nicholas Flammel, of whom you all know, has asked me to hide the stone in the school." Albus said to the small group of people in his office. Minerva and professor Sprout were seated in chairs, with Severus, Andrea, Hagrid and professor Quirrell standing behind. 

"He's been approached by former death eater's and fears for the safety of it. It will be moved from its current home in the vault at Gringotts to section of the school forbidden to the students. "

Albus sat in his chair comfortably. "I've called you all here because you all are specialists in your fields and we are calling upon you to fulfill your duties to protecting both the students and the stone itself."

***

Andrea paced the living room as she tried to think of an appropriate charm. Her lips pursed in concentration as Severus watched from the couch. "You don't have to figure it out right this minute." He said, scribbling a note down on his lesson plan.

"I know that, I just don't want to have to come up with something last minute." She said, lazily dropping herself onto the space beside him. 

"What are you going to do?" She asked, tucking her bare feet under her. 

"Some kind of a riddle, I think. A logic test." He said as he continued writing. "That's very fitting." She mused. 

Severus looked up at her now, "Oh?" he smirked. 

"You're terribly good with words, I'm not even good with the English language." She mumbled, causing Severus to chuckle to escape from deep in his chest.

She gazed into the fire now, "What do you know of Quirrell?" She asked. 

The man lowered the parchment into his lap now as he looked at her curiously. " He taught at Hogwarts two years ago, Muggle studies. Why do you ask?" 

"He unnerves me. Something just doesn't feel right when he's around." Andrea said quietly, her mind half in thought. 

"He took a year off, travelled. Ever since he returned… he's been this sneaky little… I don't know. " Severus said, making Andrea turn around to look at him. 

"I don't trust him." She said firmly. 

"Good girl." He smirked, "Neither do I." 

Andrea stood and walked over to the window, her arms braced against the stone wall. Over the green grass that covered the grounds she saw Rolanda on her broomstick, flying gracefully under what was left of the summer sun. She watched as the woman performed several maneuvers and before long she could see why, Andrea caught the glimmer of gold shine of a snitch as it whizzed by at top speed. It gave her an idea. 

Smiling, Andrea turned away and headed into the kitchen, she poured two cups of hot tea and brought one to the living room for Severus. Placing it on the table, he muttered his thanks before returning to his work. 

Andrea sipped hers as she cleaned, she always found that her thoughts ran easier when she was doing mundane tasks. So she wiped down the counter, cleared the dust from the corners of the room and washed several dishes while charms ran wild through her head. 

Once she was sure she had her enchantment complete, Severus made perfect timing and entered the room. As he passed her and turned to the sink, a different thought came to her mind. She watched as he rinsed his glass and set it aside to dry. When he faced her again, he noticed the smirk she was trying to hide. 

"What is it?" He asked curiously. 

"Good girl." She said simply, a smile ghosting on her lips. 

"What?" Severus said, his face turning slightly pink.

Andrea's smile widened slightly, "That's what you called me." She said slowly making her way to his side of the island. 

He said nothing, as she stepped in front of him now. He watched as Andrea placed a hand on his chest and rose up on the tips of her toes. With her lips close to his ear, she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders while the first slowly slid lower on his body. "I wouldn't mind hearing that again." She whispered silkily. 

Severus felt his eyes roll back and a sharp inhale as her hand purposefully brushed against him through his robes. Andrea smiled as he groaned in pleasure and moved her hand firmly now. "Professor." She whispered, her breath hot against his neck. "Let me be yours." Andrea's lips curved into a smile as she kissed the hallow of his neck. "Let me be your good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the text taken from Sorcerer's stone, some changed.

Andrea pulled at her black silk robes so they rested over her shoulders. They left just enough movement for her arms as it fell down her back gracefully. She turned in the mirror, She looked well enough for the first day. Her hair was curled and spilled over her shoulders, her clothes hung close to her body and revealed just enough of her womanly figure not to be inappropriate. 

Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You look perfect." He said meeting her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're not nervous, are you?" He asked with a smirk. 

Andrea smiled, "Of course I am." she said, turning in his arms. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked, placing both hands on his chest.

The man shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not." a heavy silence lingered for a moment as several thoughts ran between the two of them.

"At any rate, once dinner is over I'll be more than happy to make you forget everything for a few hours." She smiled, trying to bring some light to the dark expression that lingered in his eyes. Lowering his gaze back down to her, he smirked. "Oh really?" 

"Always." She said, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Severus. Don't forget that." She added seriously. He placed a hand on her chin, holding her in place as he lost himself in her dark eyes. Nodding, he lowered his lips back to hers for a moment before straightening them both. He grasped her hand as they crossed the chambers to the door. She squeezed softly before letting go as he opened the door and the two slipped out into the hallway. 

They placed some distance between them as they neared the great hall. Andrea entering ahead of him and crossing the crowd of chatting students to the head table. 

Climbing the few steps to the platform that elevated the staff table, Andrea met the eyes of Albus and Rolanda and smiled, taking her usual seat beside the woman. Severus followed, taking the seat on her other side which placed him beside Professor Quirrell; the man shaking like a leaf. To her surprise, the professor immediately engaged Severus in conversation over the DADA curriculum. 

On her left, she joined in on the conversation between Rolanda and the headmaster over the summer holiday, but before long they all heard the rumble of feet approaching the great hall. The professors and students all fell silent as Minerva led the large group of first year students through the entrance doors. 

Andrea's eyes drifted from student to student as they all gasped in the shock of the grandeur surrounding them. Mouths hung wide as they glanced up at the enchanted ceiling above them, she watched as they whispered to one another and pointed at the candles that floated over their heads.

She smiled slightly, turning her gaze to Rolanda as they shared in the amusement. Minerva advanced up the platform and stood beside a small stool, the same one she had conjured for Andrea when she had been sorted. The school ghosts slipped in behind the group of students and were now hovering near the ceiling.

Minerva placed the sorting hat on top of the stool and turned silently to the group as the hat began to sing in its croaking old voice. Once its song was over the faces of the crowd here staring at the ratted fabric with amazement. The hall applauded politely at its conclusion, and Minerva spoke up now, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat to be sorted."

Andrea watched as a redheaded girl was the first to approach the stood at Minerva's call. Student after student was called and the hat sorted each very quickly. As the first Slytherin was sorted, she watched from the corner of her eye as Severus applauded louder than normal. 

She smiled softly as she continued to clap politely for each and every student. When Minerva called "Malfoy, Draco." a small boy with strikingly blond hair approached the stood with a swagger about him. The hat barely brushed the top of his head before it shouted "Slytherin." As the boy took his seat, she watched as he nodded to Severus, before turning to the others around him. 

As Minerva made her way down the list, she called "Potter, Harry." The room went silent for half a second and then burst out in hushed whispers as a boy with brown, messy hair stepped forwards. He wore glasses and new, black robes, but Andrea could just make out the bottom of a lightening shaped scar over his eyebrow. 

She could feel Severus tense up beside her and stare as the boy hesitantly approached the stool and sat, balanced on the edge. Even Dumbledore leaned forward slightly as the sorting hat was placed on his head. Andrea could see the lip of the hat twitching but could not make out any sounds that it made. 

Finally, after a few long moments, the hat twitched again shouting "Griffindor!" The table of students that wore red lion emblems on their robes all rose to their feet, exploding in applause. A smile plastered across the boy's face in relief as he hurried towards the table next to several red haired boys. She smiled, and clapped her own hands as did the rest of the table, Severus more stiff than normal. 

As the other students were sorted, Andrea gently placed her hand on his knee out of the view of the rest of the table. She barely noticed Albus stand and say his own words as she tried to share her own calming magic to him through their touch. 

The food appeared in front of them all and Severus ignored any more of Professor Quirrell's comments and finished his meal, when the last of the desserts disappeared from the table, the headmaster rose again. Everyone was silent as he spoke, "A few housekeeping announcements," he began. "Firstly, I would like to welcome back Professor Quirrell to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." The students clapped politely as the professor nodded shakily. 

"And second, our very own Professor Seguro will be taking over for Professor Flitwick as Charms Mistress." The hall broke out in a loud applause at this and Andrea stood, nodding her head politely. 

"In other notes, please remember that the forbidden forest is indeed … forbidden, as is the third floor corridor. " He said facing the student's with a stern look. As soon as the headmaster had dismissed them all, Severus rose among the instant chatter and headed towards the door, his black robes whipping behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, just trying to get past the end of finals!

Andrea hung back for a few minutes as she spoke with several of the other professors. She wanted to give Severus a few minutes alone before heading back to their rooms. As they great hall was dwindling to its last occupants, she wished the others a good night and headed off towards the dungeon stairs. 

She entered their chambers and closed the door behind her. Looking around she found him sitting in the chair under the window. He hadn't bothered to rouse the fire or light any of the candles along the wall. 

Andrea stepped into the dark room, her arms pulling her robes closer around her against the cold. "Severus." She whispered quietly as she walked towards him. She noticed a glass of fire whisky in his hand as his head turned towards her voice. 

Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder for a moment before applying gentle pressure to his tense muscles. The man closed his eyes and sighed, after a long moment he reached back and took her hand in his. 

Under the gently light of the moon through the window, they both watched as he traced patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. Neither knew how much time had passed before Severus lifted the glass to his lips and tipped the remaining liquid into his mouth. It burned the back of his throat as he stood from the chair and faced Andrea, bringing his eyes to hers. 

She waited in front of him for a moment before he whispered. "He has her eyes." 

Andrea nodded, and took his hands. She pulled him forward enough to wrap them around her waist, and embraced him, her own arms coming to rest on his shoulders. She pulled him close and tucked her head into the curve of his neck. Immediately she felt him relax as he held on to her. Eventually Severus pulled back and she kissed his cheek softly. "Lets go to bed." She whispered in the darkness.


	5. Day after day

"Listen up, all of you." Andrea said loudly as she entered her classroom. Immediately The class quieted as she made her way between the rows of seats facing one another. She stood in front of her desk and picked up a parchment from the top. She began with the roll call and once the last student had uttered a greeting, she set it back down, turning to face them all. 

"Now then," She said with a smile. "todays lesson will begin by continuing to practice the precise wrist movement of the levitating spell." Andrea pulled her wand from her robes and held it in front of her. "Remember your spell, Wingardium Leviosa." She said, demonstrating the movement once more as she made an extra chair in the back of the room life right off the ground a few inches and then gracefully come back to the ground a moment later. 

"Everyone recite it with me now, Wingardium Leviosa. That's right, very good." She said as the class joined her. After they had completed several attempts, she pointed to a box in the corner with her wand and the students watched animated as a feathers began to spill from inside, floating across the room until one sat in front of each student. 

"Let's give it a try, wands at the ready." She instructed as the class hurriedly dug in their bags for their wands, holding them eagerly. 

"You may begin."

Andrea wandered around the room slowly as she watched many of the students try their hands at the spell. Every once in a while she would reach her arm out to correct the wand movement of one of the first years, but still none of them could manage to lift the feather off of their desks. 

"Make sure you enunciate." She said over the sounds of the students. "Say it nice and clear." Turning to cross the room to the other section of desks, Andrea watched as a girl with messy brown hair pointed her wand at her feather which began to hover gracefully into the air. 

"Well done, Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor." She smiled as the class watched until a sharp bang rang out in the classroom. Further down the row Andrea laid her eyes on a young boy who was covered in soot from head to toe, a shocked expression still on his face. "Well then." Andrea sighed with a soft smile as she pointed her wand in the boys direction, immediately the soot had cleaned itself from his face and robes, though his hair still stuck up in odd angles. "Best we get you another feather, Mr. Finnegan?"

***

Later she sat in the staff room laughing alongside Rolanda of the events that had transpired earlier. The older woman was almost in tears as she laughed merrily at Andrea's description again. 

"I swear, if this is a sign of how well the rest of the year Is going to end up with this bunch…" Andrea smiled and swallowed the last of her tea. She puled her marking forwards from the fifth years and continued recording the marks on a side sheet of parchment.

"Oh my dear, I'm sure they'll get better. It's only the first few months that seem dreadful." Rolanda said, wiping her eyes.

"Unless of course, you end up with complete dunderheads who continuously melt cauldrons every week without fail." Severus said, entering the room with his own stack of assignments. 

"Another one?" Andrea asked, turning to face the man. 

"Did you expect anything less?" He asked with a tired expression as he lowered himself into a chair. 

" I don't know what it is about these students and potions, they managed to do that last year too." she said, turning to Madam Hooch.

"And the last year, and the last year." Snape mumbled as he bend over his stack and began to work. 

Andrea and Rolanda met each others eyes with a shared smile as the older woman stood. "Well I have a class in ten minutes with the first years. I'll see you both at dinner." 

"Good luck." Andrea smiled as she watched the woman leave the room. Now that they were alone, Andrea reached over to Severus' hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile before they both turned back to their work.


	6. Footing

Andrea had a soft smile on her face as she made her way through the halls on her way to lunch. It had surprised her just how quickly the semester had flew by already, they were already into October, the trees on the grounds were starting to change colour and the wind was beginning to chill. She had made it half way through her marking when she had decided to take a break and head down to the great hall. 

Severus had warned her about how much she was undertaking, and he was quite right. Their evenings more than often were spend side by side in their living room, each with their own pile of marking laid out in front of them. Not that she minded it too much, it was something she had gotten used to, and actually enjoyed when she was his assistant.

Now on equal grounds, she felt a strange feeling of normalcy about it. The two of them like their own little family, doing the most domestic and boring of activities. Her smile broadened until she saw two boys up ahead in the corridor glaring murderously at each other. She recognized them at once from her first year class. 

"Not arguing I hope, boys." She said sternly as she approached the two young students.

"Potters been sent a broom stick, professor." The blond boy, Draco said sneering slightly. Andrea immediately was reminded of the look he had sent Severus the evening of the welcoming feast.

"You are correct, Mr. Malfoy." Andrea said at once. "I hope you'll do well with it, Potter. What did Professor McGonnagal end up with, then?" She asked.

"A Nimbus 2000, ma'am." Harry said, "Thanks to Draco of course." A smirk lingering on his face.

She sent the boys on their separate ways and continued down the corridor. Soon she was in the great hall seated in her usual spot. She had arrived late for lunch and watched as several of the students and professors left the hall.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she began to pour herself a glass of water and took a sip.

"What kept you?" Severus asked. They were almost the only ones left at the table save for Hagrid and Albus conversing on the other end. "Separated a little house rivalry in the hall." She said as she pulled a sandwich onto her plate. Slicing it in half with a knife, Andrea took a bite. Severus watched her sigh happily and chuckled. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." She said, taking another bite.

"Oh I know." He replied in a low, teasing baritone. 

Andrea just about choked on her food, she began to cough in surprise at his blunt innuendo and quickly reached out for her glass to take a sip. Hagrid looked up from his seat at her, "You all right, Professor?" He asked. 

Andrea's cough had slowed and she held up a hand to him as she was clearing her throat. A hot blush was working its way up her neck and staining her cheeks. "I'm fine." She said, in a breathless voice. She covered her mouth with her hand and faced her plate again.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left now." Severus whispered, leaning towards her. "Students are starting to stare." 

Andrea looked up at him and saw the familiar flame of desire in his eyes. She felt their magic shimmer in the air and immediately set her glass back down on the table and stood, following after his black robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know!


	7. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The canon continues. All praise queen JKR

Andrea smiled and waved a wand at the full hall. The students watched and applauded happily as dozens of enormous pumpkins rose into the air and lit up like candles. She caught Hagrid's proud smile as they both returned to their seats and the headmaster wished them all a Happy Halloween. Seconds later piles of food filled each of the tables to the point of overflowing and the students dug in. 

Half way through the meal, Andrea and Severus were quietly discussing the values of several potions ingredients when the door to the great hall opened dramatically. The professors all turned towards the disruption and were surprised to see the purple-clad professor Quirrell burst through and scurry down the aisle. 

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He shrieked, the headmaster and Minerva stood at once. "Troll in the dungeon… thought you ought to know." Andrea watched as he collapsed into a heap on the floor. 

The uproar began immediately. Students were screaming in terror, throwing the food aside to try and scramble to their feet when Dumbledore's loud voice boomed over them. 

"SILENCE!" He bellowed, and all faces turned towards him instantly. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." 

The students began to hurry out in a more coordinated fashion now when Andrea and Severus looked at each other, panic in both their eyes. "Go." Andrea whispered, and the man rose up from his seat and quickly crossed through a door behind the head table without a response.

Andrea rose with the rest of the professors and followed the group as they made their way to the dungeons. Dumbledore split them up and sent Andrea and Professor Vector through the east wing.

The two women slowly made their way through the dark corridor, making as little noise as possible. "How on earth does a troll manage to get into the dungeons?" Septima whispered.

"I don't know." Andrea replied in a hushed tone. As the reached the end of the corridor and began to head back the other way. 

Suddenly she shot out an arm and stopped then both. She felt a rumbling above them and glanced up at the ceiling. Stone dust was beginning to sprinkle from above.

She and Professor Vector headed back at a run.


	8. Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little canon, borrowed a few lines from the queen JKR, and a little adorableness.

The two women followed the sound of the noise up the stairwell and back to the main floor. They heard Minerva's shrill voice inside the girl's washroom and entered behind. "Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck!" She said, turning on her heel and coming face to face with the professors. 

"Ah Septima, I need you." She said, reaching out to the woman's arm and walking with her down the corridor. 

Andrea turned back to the room and watched as Severus stood glaring at professor Quirrell before making his exit. He came to stand beside her and before he could say anything, three students exited behind him. Andrea looked at Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as they crossed the door. 

Harry stared questioningly at Severus as he stepped into the corridor. "Off you go, back to your dormitories at once." Andrea said firmly, taking a step in front of Severus as she did so. The three students nodded and quickly made their way out of sight. 

Turning around, Andrea scanned the man's face. "Well?" She asked quietly. Severus glanced back into the room where Quirrell was still inside with a scared look on his face. He shook his head at her and kept quiet. Nodding in response, Andrea started to walk back to their quarters, but Severus grabbed her arm. Looking back at him puzzled, he pulled her closer. "Damn dog bit me." He whispered gruffly, tugging his robes back so she could see the cut on his leg. 

Without a word, she came back to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Placing his across her shoulders, Severus allowed her to take some of his weight, and together, they made their way quickly back to their rooms.

Andrea kicked the door closed behind her and walked with Severus to the couch. "I've got it." He said lowering himself down onto the fabric. 

"How the hell did you manage that?" Andrea asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

"I was in a hurry, what did you expect? Did you want me to sing the damn beast a lullaby?" Severus growled, irritated. 

Andrea came back in the room with a wet cloth and a vial of dittany. "Well that would have been a much better idea." She said, her voice level as she handed him a potion. "Drink this."

He took the glass vial, unstopped it, and swallowed in one gulp. Andrea dropped to her knees in front of him and rolled up her sleeves. She gently lifted his pant leg up, trying not to catch the wound. She picked up the cloth and pressed it against his leg. Severus hissed, "Goddamnit." He muttered. 

Andrea ignored him and continued to clean the wound as Severus reared forward, cursing. "What are you doing, trying to inflict more pain on me?" He demanded, his voice raised. 

"Did you want an infection, or not?" Andrea demanded, meeting his angry eyes head on. Severus simply stared back at her. "You can be in a bad mood all you like, but don't think about taking it out on me." She didn't wait for a response before returning to her task and making sure the wound was well cleaned before adding the drops of dittany. 

Severus watched her silently as she tended to him. She wrapped his leg in white gauze and cleaned up her things, getting back to her feet and leaving the room without a glance in his direction. He sighed, running his hands over his face roughly. 

He tried sitting himself up enough to try and stand when Andrea came back in the room. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, "Sit down." Severus obeyed wordlessly, leaning back against the couch. She handed him a cup of tea and sat down beside him. 

"Now, what happened?"

Severus took a sip of the tea and a breath before looking at her. "It's still there, never touched."

"You know it was him." Andrea said, evenly. The man met her eyes, "I do."   
They were both silent for a long time, each finishing their cup. Andrea was lost in thought, while Severus watched her guiltily over the rim of his glass. 

She stood up once she was finished and reached out for his. "Thank you." He murmured, handing her the cup. Once she headed back into the kitchen, he sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Severus." She whispered beside him again. When he opened his eyes, she extended a hand to him. He looked up to her confused, "Come to bed." she said softly. 

He allowed her to help him back to his feet. "Are you sure you want me in there?" He asked hesitantly. Andrea rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around his waist again. "Its still our bed, how else do you expect me to fall asleep without you?"

They made their way to the bedroom together and changed quickly. Andrea watched him carefully pull a pair of thin sleep pants over his bandaged leg before climbing beside her under the covers. 

"How does it feel?" she asked once he was settled. Severus reached over and took her hand in his. "Much better." He said, looking into her eyes apologetically, "Thank you."

Andrea lay a hand on his cheek and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to come up with a couple name for our two love birds!  
> Can't think of anything so far.


	9. Represented

Severus entered the great hall for breakfast and limped his way into the Gryffindor row. Half way up the bench he spotted the three students he disliked the most. Walking up behind them he stopped, "Good luck today, Potter." He said with a smirk, "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you." 

He stared into the boy as he sat uncomfortably, "Even if it is against Slytherin." He continued on his way with his slight limp, seemingly pleased with his jest. He crossed in front of the table to sit at the left side of it and heard another young voice. 

"That stupid professor, She's a daft woman if she thinks favouring that Potter idiot will further her career." 

"Who do you mean, Draco?" Another Slytherin boy asked.

"Professor Seguro or course, and her stupid accent."

Severus glanced up at the head table to see if Andrea had heard the conversation. When he saw that she was still listening to Rolanda explain the Hogwarts championship, he whirled around and stalked over to the boy.

"I suggest," He hissed behind him, making the boy jump. "That you act with more respect to your professors, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco blushed dark, "But sir,"

"Especially," Severus continued menacingly, "when she is a fellow Slytherin." He spat and whipped his robes behind him as he walked back to the head table. When he sat, he looked out to see the boy still had his bottom jaw hanging open in surprise. 

Satisfied, he took a sip of his tea and ate. 

***

After the meal was finished, the students excitedly hurried from the hall. "Well, that's my cue." Rolanda smiled and stood. "I'll see you at the game."

"Of course." Andrea smiled, before taking another bite of her toast. 

Setting back into the silence for a few more minutes, Severus turned to her, "We should be on our way to get seats soon." 

"Alright." Andrea said standing, "Oh- will you wait for me by the doors? I need to grab something." 

Severus nodded, before she shot him an excited smile and strode out of the hall. 

Five minutes later, He was leaning against the stone archway, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the students hurry excitedly out to the quidditch pitch. He felt a familiar shiver over his arms and turned to see Andrea walking towards him. 

He smiled as he recognized the thick green scarf he had given her last Christmas hanging loosely around her neck. Pushing off the wall they fell into step as they crossed the lawns towards the field. "A fine choice." He said quietly, a small smile on his lips. 

Andrea beamed up at him. "I though so."


	10. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed dialogue from JKR to keep the canon alive

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first quidditch game of the season, today's match: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Andrea settled in her seat in the professor's area beside Severus as the two teams zipped across the sky, making the crowds cheer loudly. She watched as Madam Hooch crossed the turf and spoke to the two team captains. She kicked the side of a small red trunk releasing the four balls onto the field.

Immediately the players began flying about wildly as both teams scored one after the other. Gryffindor was holding the led by twenty points when Oliver Wood was knocked forcefully to the ground. Soon the Slytherins were gaining in points, tying rather quickly. 

She saw the flicker of gold before she saw Harry's bright red robes zoom across the field. Suddenly the boy's broom began to thrash wildly in the air. She and Severus both tensed up immediately, she glanced at him, but he was already muttering quiet enchantments to steady the broom. A few moments told her it wouldn't be enough when Harry was now holding on by a single hand. She closed her eyes, latching her hand over his arm as the crowd gasped in horror. 

Severus didn't even flinch at the pressure on his arm. Keeping his eye contact steady, he felt Andrea push her magic into him. It was a wave of heat that felt more that welcome against the cool November air. Like a potent vial of pepper-up, it steadied his mind, and gave him sharper focus. Her added will mingled with his in the air and within seconds the broom began to steady. 

Suddenly a heavy hand grasped Severus hard on the shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Fire! You're on fire!" The man said. Severus stood quickly, shielding Andrea to the side as he tried to stamp out the flames licking on the hem of his robes. Her knees buckled from under her weakly from the exhaustion and she grasped onto the arm of the man next to her for support.

When she looked up she could see two others who had been knocked back behind Severus during the commotion. One of them was professor Quirrell. She watched him carefully as he righted himself and hurriedly gazed up at the field with hope. She turned and saw Harry back up on his broom. Flicking her eyes back to the professor, he was now glaring menacingly at Severus for a flash of a moment before reassuming his jumpy persona. 

Once Severus had stamped out the flames on his coat he glanced up at the boy, only to see him racing towards the snitch. Immediately turning his focus to Andrea, who was now seated again, her face rather pale. As the rest of the crowd cheered at Gryffindor's win and began to filter out of the stands, Severus stood but saw Andrea's head shake and sat back down. Within a few minutes they were alone and he took her hands, "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly, "It was him." She whispered. His eyebrows rose in surprise, "You're sure?" Andrea nodded again, it was then that Severus realized just how cold he was feeling, like the warmth was draining from him. 

He realized at once that that was exactly what was happening. As he held her hands, their magic was equalizing again, flowing back into her just as she had done for him. Severus stared at their locked hands, "How did you know to do that?" 

Andrea smiled softly, a tired expression on her face. "I didn't."

Shaking his head, Severus looked at her sternly, "You shouldn't have, something could have happened to you." His anger was flaming up now, "How could you just blindly assume that-"

"Severus," Andrea whispered weakly, "please." 

The desperation in her voice made his eyes focus again. Her skin was pale, and her arms hung limply in her lap as she looked up at him. Severus' eyes softened at once, he reached out and pulled her into him without a word. With his arms wrapped firmly around her she sighed, breathing in his scent and closing her eyes. She could feel her magic flowing back into her faster now with the added contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know!


	11. Faded

Andrea woke up to the soft sunlight shining through her window. Stretching her limbs out she shielded her eyes from the light and yawned lazily.

"Good morning." Severus said quietly. 

Andrea rolled over and nearly collided with the man who was propped up on an arm, watching her. "Good morning." The young woman smiled back, her eyes still half closed against the brightness of the room. Severus smiled and traced his thumb along her jaw lightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'd rather sleep for 8 more hours than have classes." Andrea mumbled, hiding her face against the covers. 

"It's Saturday." Severus smiled. "What?" Andrea asked puzzled, opening and eye to look up at him as he nodded. She sighed contently against her pillow and shut her eyes again.

Severus allowed her a few moments before he interrupted, "Andrea. Tell me." 

"I'm not cold anymore, but I feel…weak." she whispered quietly.

She could feel the man watching her, studying her with his black eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice was harsher than before. Andrea pulled the cover away from her face and looked up at his face. "Like something is missing. I don't know." She watched as his face immediately went hard, the walls cemented back in their place.

He nodded, and pushed the blanket off of him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to dress. A million different scenarios running through his head, he knew it in his gut the moment he woke next to her. Severus could still feel her magic, but she was right, something felt different. The only explanation was that it had something to do with what she had done during the match. 

He kept his back to her and Andrea waited until he had finished every last button on his jacket and thrown his cloak over. "Severus," She whispered, sitting up to reach out for him, but he was already too far away. Without another word, he left the room. 

Andrea didn't move. She didn't breath. A moment later she heard the outside door bang shut and blinked. She knew that it had been a risk, transferring her magic to him, but what other choice did she have at the time? It was more instinct than calculated thought she would admit, but it was her job. It was what Dumbledore had asked her to do. To make Severus strong. 

A frustrated tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she forcefully brushed it away with the back of her hand. She certainly felt cold again now.


	12. Facing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and I'm finally back into writing mode!  
> Can't wait to keep the story going!

A few hours later Severus returned to their rooms. He had stood at the top of the Astronomy tower for what felt like hours. Bracing against the icy cold December winds that were frosting over the stone walls of the school, it was a better way to think. Better than being hot-headed and saying something he would regret, certainly. 

Once through the door, he glanced around the empty living room. It was just as cold now as it had been when he left it. He crossed towards the bedroom, where the door was left open just a few inches and peered inside. Andrea had moved over to his side of the bed and had pulled another pillow to her chest, clutching it close to her. Severus leaned against the door frame and rubbed his eyes roughly, he stood there for a few moments, just watching her as she slept peacefully amongst the white sheets. His angel. 

Forcing himself away, he headed back to the kitchen to warm himself with a cup of tea and lit the fire in the living room. Taking the first sip, he sighed as he felt the hot liquid seep through his body. Closing his eyes, he embraced the sensation as it melted his body from the inside. 

After pouring himself a second cup, he carried it over to the couch and sat, picking up a text he had left on the table. Sitting down in the couch in front of the fire he leaned forward to warm his hands. Picking up the book, he tried to force his mind on the words in front of him. Several minutes of reading the same page over and over again told him it would be useless. His thoughts kept straying to Andrea.

He set the book aside and rested his face in his hands. He had caused this, if she had never become an order member she would not be doing such reckless things when she had no idea of the consequences. What if she had lost some of her magic to him? And all for what- watching out for the boy was his burden and his alone. If something happened to her he could never forgive himself. 

Severus sighed heavily and raised his eyes to the flames. "What do I do?" He whispered into the silence.

"You could stop running from me." 

He turned around to see Andrea across the room, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. She had her blue robe draped around her and her arms crossed protectively over her chest. Severus stood at once, "Andrea-" he started softly.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes were wet and filled with hurt and it broke his heart. "I just needed to find a way… I didn't know what would happen." She looked down at her feet and shifted awkwardly. "I didn't know what else to do."

After a moment, she brought her eyes back up to his, "I had to."

Severus strode purposefully towards her and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her sudden release of tension as he held her and the wet tears slowly absorbed into his collar. After a few moments she pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeve, "Sorry." she mumbled. 

He brushed away a streak with the pad of his thumb, "Stop apologizing. It's my fault" he sighed. 

"I got you into this mess in the first place. The order, the prophecy, everything." 

Andrea shook her head, "Severus, we've been over this already."

"That doesn't change it." He said firmly. 

"Of course it does." Andrea stated, "You didn't force me into anything. I chose for myself." Severus' face was hard again and he was about to refute her when she continued, her voice stronger now. "I chose to love you." she said, then a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. "Well, I didn't really," she smiled, "but I did choose to give myself to you. I chose to support you. I want this life with you." 

She watched as his eyes softened and the walls crumbled, but she continued on. "I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to fight over the same thing every year." Andrea said quietly.

"We're going to have enough to deal with. And you know the only way we'll make it through, is together. You said you trusted me." 

Severus continued to stare into her eyes. He kept his hand entwined in hers without saying a word for a few moments. "Why do you want to do this?" He asked, his voice low.

"You know why." 

Severus nodded, and he did know. If she loved him as much as he did, he knew.


	13. Alright

he next morning Severus rose up in bed to find the other half of it empty. Looking around, he smiled at the fully lit fire that was warming the room. He sighed against the pillows before rising to get dressed. Walking into the kitchen, he found Andrea charming a teapot to pour its contents into a cup. He watched as some of the liquid spilled onto the countertop and frowned slightly at Andrea's frustrated breath.

He came up behind her and placed a hand on her back. She jumped at the contact and the pot dropped onto the counter with a clatter. Andrea leaped forward to settle it before it shattered and whirled around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I though you'd know." He said, steadying her with a hand on her arm. "It's okay." She said, "I guess I was just focusing too hard, not paying attention."

Andrea smiled up at him, "How did you sleep?" 

Severus wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Good. Would have been better to lay in bed with you on a lazy Sunday." Andrea laughed and beamed up at him as he placed another kiss on her lips. "I would love to, but It's not going to be as lazy as you would like. I have to catch up on the work I missed yesterday, and so do you."

Severus tilted his head down and let out a frustrated grown against her neck. Andrea laughed and held him close, "That's right, I know for a fact that you have potions to brew for Poppy again, not to mention marking."

"Don't." He growled out, making her smile. "Okay, how about this?" she said, "We go and we work hard, get everything done, and I will make it worth trading a lazy Sunday." 

Severus lifted his head, a sharp smirk was playing on her lips.

"Deal."

The man made to pull away, but Andrea took a hold of his wrist and held him back. " Severus." she asked quietly. He turned back to her and met her eyes. "What is it?"

"Are we alright?" she asked quietly, holding on to his hand. He gave it a hard squeeze, "Of course we are."


	14. Promises

Andrea made her way down to Severus' potions room. She pulled her robe around her tighter and hurried down to the lower floor. The room was empty as she glanced around and stepped over to the door, she knocked at it before turning the knob hesitantly. Glancing through the space she had made she saw Severus sitting at his desk in the front of the room. 

He looked up as she hurried inside with a smile on her face. Andrea waved her hand at the door and it locked with a click. Severus' eyebrow raised as she stepped towards him,"Can I help you, madam?" He asked. 

Andrea wordlessly raised both hands over her head and a flash of water appeared and swirled through the air. Her smile broadened as the water began to turn a rainbow of colours before evaporating on a puff of mist over their heads. 

She laughed happily as the remnants of colours floated down over her. Severus smiled softly at her expression and leaned back into his chair. "Someone's feeling better." He mused, crossing his arms over this chest.

"It's back, I've been practicing, and I feel stronger already. Can you feel it?" She asked happily.

Severus nodded, "I do." 

Andrea slowly took a few steps towards him, her expression changing from elation to… something else. She kicked her flats off and continued towards him. 

"No, I mean. Do you feel it?" She said, her eyes darkening. "Do you feel… me?" 

Both eyebrows were up now, and Severus found himself speechless as she strode towards him, her bare feet drifting across the cold stone floor. She smiled as she finally reached him and leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest. 

"Close your eyes." She whispered gently. Immediately he did as she asked and Andrea laughed softly. "So you do trust me." she murmured. 

Severus snapped his eyes back open and his hands wrapped around her wrists. "I do trust you." He said firmly, "I didn't say it yesterday, but I do." 

Andrea smiled, she could see the walls crumble back down. He looked like a little boy again, searching into her desperately. She pulled her hand from his and ran a thumb across his jaw. "I know that." She whispered, "Now close your eyes, my love."

When he did, Andrea ran her finger over his face again and whispered into his ear. "What do you feel?" She asked. 

Severus took in a deep breath, "I feel you." He smiled, reaching out to her and running his hands over the soft fabric of her robe. Andrea pulled back slightly and untied the belt on her waist. "Yeah?" she asked, lifting his hands from her arms and placing them on her bare waist. "What do you feel now?" 

The second his hands touched her warm flesh his eyes opened in surprise. He took in the vision of her, standing before him in between his legs. Her robe hung on her shoulders, the fabric pulled to her sides to reveal silk, black lingerie. Her muscles were taunt and her hair hung in thick, brown waves over her breasts. 

His hands stilled and his eyes widened in shock. "I… " He breathed. 

"It's good to know I can still make you speechless." She smiled, "I figured we could take our break now." She lifted her hand out to the side and waved it in a circle. Severus kept his eyes locked on her as the piles of parchment on his desk flew into the air and to a desk in the front row, out of the way. Andrea stood back up and pulled the robe from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She reached our and took Severus' hand, pulling him to his feet. 

She lifted herself onto the edge of his desk and tugged him towards her. "Nothing to say?" She smirked. 

Severus met her eyes in amazement. "I don't deserve you." He smiled, skimming his fingers over her sides lightly. Andrea's hands came up to cup the sides of his face. "I promise, you do." She said, claiming his lips.


	15. Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to canon we go! Just a little creepy voldy-moment for you!

Andrea was making her way through the shelves of books in the library during her break on Wednesday. She slowly ran a finger over the spines of the tombs as her eyes scanned the titles. Unable to find what she was looking for she came to the end of a corridor and into the division that held the restricted titles. This area was out of bounds to students, and looked rather empty. Glancing towards the empty desk of Madam Pince she wondered if she should just seek the woman out in finding the rare potions book she needed. 

A moment's hesitations ended when she heard the sharp hiss of her voice berating a student. Nope, that confrontation wasn't going to happen, she thought to herself, and quickly ducked into the room. The restricted section was held in a smaller, dimly lit space that seemed to hold more dust than the whole library itself. Finding the aisle she needed, she began scanning the titles once again. 

After a few moments of perusing the books, she felt a set of eyes on her and spun around. She saw nothing. No movement whatsoever. Andrea's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she could have sworn…

Turning back to the books on the shelf she managed to locate the one she needed after a few minutes. Pulling it off the shelf, she placed it on a table and began flipping through it's contents. She was looking for a very particular potion. One that she had read about in one of Severus' journals. He had made several notes in the margins and she had wanted to surprise him with the ingredients for Christmas this year.

Pulling out a sheet of parchment from her pocket, she began copying notes onto it for a trip to Hogsmeade during the break. When she had almost finished her notes, she glanced at her arm and saw, more so than felt the goosebumps beginning to form on her flesh. Glancing up she saw the curious eyes of Professor Quirrell watching her from the end of the aisle. 

She stood with a start, "Oh, professor." Andrea said quickly, her hand flying to her chest, "You gave me quite the start." It was the truth, her heart was beating wildly under her hand and she could feel it immediately in her ears. 

"Can't have that." The man said, immediately catching Andrea off guard. His stutter was gone and replaced by a cold voice. Her facial expression must have given away her reaction because he was back into his frightful persona in less than a second. "May I have a q-quick moment of your time, p-professor?" He asked, taking a step towards her. 

"Of course." Andrea said, her anxiety on high alert now. She didn't trust this man at all. She tried to seem as though she hadn't noticed his abrupt change and snapped the book shut, sliding it back onto the shelf. Andrea folded the parchment and tucked it into her pocket, wrapping her fingers around her wand that was hidden inside. 

Quirrell took another step towards her and it took everything she had not to take one backwards. "You seem to know S-Severus quite well." He said, a sharp interest lingering on his tone. 

"Professor Snape and I have worked together in the past, yes." Andrea said as vaguely as she could.

"Yes, yes." Quirrell said, his eyes boring into her now with an intensity that made Andrea feel an unsettling weight in her gut. "I was wondering if you-"

"Professor Seguro?" A voice asked from the door. Minerva stood there with a questioning look in her eyes. "You're needed." 

Relief immediately filled her and Andrea quickly took a step towards the woman, "Excuse me, Professor." She said, not daring any further eye contact with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know!


	16. Cold

"He did what?" Severus asked, his voice angry, "He cornered you?" The professor was pacing in front of the fire place while Andrea was seated on the couch telling him what had happened. 

"In a manner of speaking." She said quietly. "I didn't even know he was there until he was right in front of me, Severus." The man had his arms crossed now and was staring into the flames. 

"It was like he was a completely different person, and then switched like that." She said, remembering the cool, disconnected voice he used with her. 

"He's up to something." He murmured, "I just can't figure out what." Suddenly he strode towards the doors that led to his potions lab. 

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked, standing from her seat. 

"I need to think." He said gruffly, keeping his back to her as he left the room. 

***

Andrea came back down to the potions room late in the night. She felt the chill in the room immediately as her feet hit the stone floor. It felt far less inviting than it had the other day, Severus was drinking from a glass of firewhisky and again hadn't bothered to light a fire for himself. 

Andrea stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweater and approached him where he sat behind his desk. "Are you coming to bed?" She asked softly. 

Severus looked up as if he had just realized she was there. "What time is it?" 

"Eleven." Andrea said, searching in the shadows for his eyes. Severus shook his head, "Not yet. You should get some sleep, though."

Andrea stared at his profile, "You never came back upstairs, I assumed-" He took a swing from his glass and looked up at her, "Go to bed, Andrea. I'll be there soon." 

Eventually the woman nodded, "Alright." She turned and headed back up the stairs alone.


	17. Isolation

"Alright, everyone pay attention," Andrea called to the room of chatting students. They instantly quieted down and focused on the professor standing in the middle of the room. "We have one more class together until your midterm examinations. You finish those on good terms and then you are free for the winter break." 

Her class of fourth years cheered happily and Andrea laughed at their joy. "Okay, okay- settle yourself. We are going to be doing some practical applications today." She said, pacing up the aisle. "What I want you to do is pour through your notebooks and take a moment to find your favourite spell from this class. Go ahead."

She watched as the students hurriedly rummaged through their bags, pulling out their books. A whisper of chatter emerged amongst the sounds of turning pages. 

"I want you to make sure that you chose a different spell from your partner." She reminded them as she leaned against her desk. Directly in front of her she noticed Minerva passing past her door, the woman stopped and gave her a nod in recognition. Andrea smiled as she turned back to her class, "Okay, time's up. Turn to your partner and explain the intricacies of the spell."

She slowly paced along side the desks as the students animatedly started in conversation. She smiled as the watched a female Hufflepuff student dramatically explain the effects of the Reparo charm with her hands. After a few more minutes she spoke up again, "Next step. I want the opposite partner to perform the spell. You've heard how it's performed, what it does, and now I want you to show me."

An excited buzz spread as Andrea began on one side of the room. Pair by pair she watched as each performed their spells with ease until she had completed her rounds. "Very well done, all of you." she smiled, "Now that we have had ample time to practice the practical, I want you to use the rest of the class to study the theoretical. I'll be around if you have any questions." 

Again, Andrea slowly paced her way around the room, answering a few questions every once in a while. As the class was nearing its end, she could feel eyes on her. She turned towards the door again and saw a pair of dark eyes watching her from the shadows of the corridor. Taking a glance around the room to ensure all was well, Andrea quietly made her way to the door.

"How can I help you, Professor? She asked with a small smile. The moods between them had been lifting slightly over the past few days, but not much. Severus did not return her warmth. "Unfortunately I have been assigned monitor duty this evening. I won't make it back until quite late." He said quietly, mindful of the students in the room.

"Alright." Andrea replied in a hushed tone. They had worked past their spat regarding the strange transfer of magic she had performed a few weeks ago, but now every spare moment of Severus' time seemed to be monopolized by an intense obsession with Quirinus Quirrell. His moods seemed darker and he spent hours and hours holed up in his study at night no matter how hard Andrea tried to pull him away from it. She knew he wouldn't rest until he figured out exactly what was going on with the man, so it was no use trying to stop him.

"That's fine." She said, looking up at his face. When the stone walls didn't move she knew she wouldn't be able to read him and gave up with a sigh, "I have to get back to my class."

Severus gave her a slight nod and turned on his heel, moving purposefully back down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy-pants Severus.


	18. Space

Andrea walked into the great hall alone that morning. She had woken up to an empty bed, and absolutely no sign of Severus anywhere. However, when she arrived for breakfast she saw the man in his usual seat, sipping a hot cup of coffee.

She took her seat beside him and poured her own tea. There were only a handful of people sitting around this early in the morning and she was relieved that they could have somewhat of a private conversation. She took a sip of her tea and turned toward him slightly, "Where were you last night?"

Severus turned to her, "I told you, I had patrol." he said with a layer of frustration on his voice.

"You know damn well what I mean so cut the attitude." She hissed at him, not bothering to meet his eyes this time. 

Startled by her tone, he froze slightly before facing her. "It was late, I didn't want to wake you." 

Andrea shook her head. "So let me get this straight-Good morning." She said, hiding the tension with a smile as Albus greeted them both before taking his seat several away from theirs. "I get the life scared out of me by a crazy person trying to do something unspeakable in this school, and you disappear for over 12 hours without so much as… anything?" She hissed. "And you seriously expect me to be okay with that?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her immediately, "You really don't understand that we are together, do you?" She asked harshly. 

"We aren't just two people who sleep together," She said, lowering her voice. "We share a bed, Severus. I thought I had made it clear that we are a relationship, a partnership. I'm not just going to stand by, and you should damn well know that." She set the cup down with a sharp clatter. 

"I'm not even hungry anymore." She mumbled and rose from her seat. Severus watched, dumfounded as her black robes swept behind her out of the hall. 

***

She stormed out and through a pack of students that immediately divided for her. Andrea's face was hard and her expression stormy. Her heels could be heard colliding with the stone floors even after she left.

Severus hurried his way out into the corridors again, his head whipping from side to side trying to find her. He headed straight in the direction of their rooms, ignoring the greeting of a sixth year Slytherin boy in his haste. His long strides had him descending down the dungeon stairs at great speed and soon was pushing open the door to their quarters. 

"Andrea." He called out, but was met with no reply. Stepping into the room, he looked around and saw no sign of her. Severus was about to turn around and try her classroom when he heard a small sound. Slowly he took a silent step into the space and could hear it again, coming from their bedroom. 

Moving towards the sound, he carefully placed his hand against the wood and pushed gently. Glancing through the gap, he saw a silhouette of brown hair leaning against their window, overlooking the black lake and the hills beyond. He was immediately overwhelmed by the magic in the room, It was strong and powerful as always. However more than anything else, it held a dullness within that surprised him. 

It took Severus a moment to realize that the woman with her back to him was shaking slightly, which took him off guard. No, she wasn't shaking. She was crying. 

"Andrea." He whispered, moving towards her. Severus stood beside her for half a second, unsure of what to do. Then he simply gave in and reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. When she didn't pull away, he placed his hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles there in comfort. 

With a frustrated sigh, Andrea reached up and wiped her sleeve across her tear-stained face. "This is all my fault. Again." Severus said quietly. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry."

Andrea turned away from the window, still not meeting his eyes. "We should get to class." She took a step away from him and headed for the door. 

"Andrea." Severus breathed out desperately, but she pulled her touch away. 

Her hand was flat against the door now, her back facing him. "I just-I need some time to myself." He watched her disappear from the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah justice. Time for you to sit in the hot seat, Sev.


	19. Open

Severus had managed through his entire day of classes on autopilot. He didn't take points from a single student, nor did he use his snark as liberally as usual. These facts both puzzled and overjoyed his students, leaving behind a trail of gossip in his wake.

When dinner arrived he had dreaded it with every fibre of his being. He had purposely eaten lunch in his office, wanting to leave Andrea to herself as much as possible. He was also equally afraid of what her conclusion would be if she did speak to him. 

When he entered the room his eyes immediately locked on her figure. She was one of the first ones seated, sipping tea by herself at the end of the table. Severus let out a slow breath as he made his way to his seat. "Good evening." He said, awkwardly.

"Good evening." Andrea replied softly. "You missed lunch."

"You wanted time, this environment isn't typically suited for it. So…" Severus snuck a glance at her and saw with relief that her puffy eyes had gone down.

Andrea simply nodded her head and glanced down at her hands in her lap.

Severus cleared his throat, " Would you prefer I acquire…other sleeping arrangements tonight?" He asked carefully. 

Andrea turned to look at him now, his posture was stoic and uncomfortable and his voice was back to reminding her of a young boy, not wanting to disappoint. It broke her heart. "No." She said simply.

The look of relief that flooded his eyes at that moment was enough to make her heart stop for a fraction of a second. At that moment, a flood of loud students entered the great hall, followed by the rest of the professors. Severus held her gaze for a few moments longer before schooling his expression back and pouring a cup of tea.

Throughout dinner Severus had kept quiet while Andrea and Rolanda spent it in conversation. He tried sneaking glimpses at her from the corner of his eye and the weight on his shoulders lifted at her smiling face.

Now, however, students were beginning to filter out of the great hall towards their dormitories. Several professors stood and left as well, biding goodnight to their colleagues. Severus became acutely aware of the awkwardness of his situation. 

Andrea was still sitting beside him, her conversation coming to a close. He wondered if he should wait for her, would she want him to? 

Before he could make up his mind, she stood from the table and glanced over at him. He took this as his cue and moved beside her as Rolanda and the last of the remaining professors wished them a peaceful evening. He fell in step with her wordlessly as she slowly led them down the aisle of the hall and through its magnificent doors. Stepping over the threshold, she began to turn in the direction of their rooms, but stopped, turning to him. 

"Show me the astronomy tower." She said quietly.

Severus stared at her for a moment, "it's freezing this time of night." 

"Severus, I've more than mastered the warming charm this time. Show me." 

The man nodded after a moment and turned in a different direction, their footsteps were the only sounds made by the two of them the entire way. 

He led her through a small passage at the end of a darkened corridor and began the climb up the long spiralling staircase. As Andrea followed behind, she began to feel the sharp December air biting into her skin. She waved a hand and instantly began to feel a warmth spread through her body.

Finally they reached the top landing. Andrea watched Severus carefully before her as he seemed to relax in the environment. He let out a long breath and gazed out onto the snow-covered grounds of the school.

She smiled softly and instinctively pulled her robes tighter around her body as a strong wind hit them. Severus turned towards her, "Its too cold up here." He mumbled as he moved to slip his cloak off his shoulders. He carefully draped it around her, brushing his hands over the thick fabric. 

"Thank you." Andrea said quietly. She kept her eyes up, roaming his face as she continued. 

"This was your spot, wasn't it? When you were a student?" 

Severus looked down at her before sweeping his gaze around the space. "Sometimes, yes."

She nodded, her arms were holding the front of the cloak closed around her and she could feel the strong scent of the man on them; It washed a calming sensation over her so she continued.

"Mine was a great big tree at Beaubatons." She said quietly. "It had thick branches that fell all the way to the ground. I hid from the world under there." 

The silence fell between them now, settling heavily against the frigid wind. "How long are you going to stand there, getting cold by yourself?" Andrea asked softly. 

Severus turned and gazed at her. Her hair was blowing violently around her but her expression was soft, her eyes longing. He stepped towards her, long strides covering the distance with ease. Andrea kept her gaze locked on his as he stood a breath away.

"I'm right here, Severus. Just let me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's trying!


	20. Naked

" I'm right here, Severus. Just let me in."

The man looked down at her silently as the seconds passed at long length. "I want to." He said finally, "It's difficult for me…" 

His eyes flashed over with the frustration of an old memory, until suddenly his eyes widened just enough and he reached out, taking her hands. They were cold, and he pulled them against his chest, his body shielding her from the wind.

"Andrea…" he whispered. 

Suddenly she was falling, or flying, or neither. Her brain was fuzzy with the whirlwind of images that flashed before her eyes. After a moment, the colours around her began to settle and she was in a small living room. Two figures sharpened before her and her ears adjusted to the harsh sounds. 

Yelling. Tears of torment. It all overwhelmed her until she settled on a pair of black eyes hiding away in the distance. Down a shadowed hallway. She made to take a step forward but she was forced out of stability again.

Her eyes now settled upon a petite little girl, covered in dark freckles and a wave of red hair flowing behind her. She was watching from afar as the girl's head turned, casting a disgusted glare through Andrea. She turned, and met those same black eyes again. A mask moulded of arrogance hid the broken and resentful expression beneath them.

Again Andrea felt as though she was being pulled out of breath. This time she saw flashes of her own face. Biting her lip in concentration as she stirred diligently over a cauldron. Her silk black robes elegantly clinging to her body as she stood under the sun, exposed to the warm breeze. Her eyes shining with mirth and laughter against the orange flames of the fireplace. Dark locks covering her naked shoulders as her arms held him close in peaceful sleep.

Suddenly she was back. Her hands claimed close as her focus cleared on the face before her. Those black eyes locked on hers. Older now, but the emotion in them hopeful and scared, just as she had remembered them.

"Severus." She whispered breathlessly.

"I wanted to show you…" he said, the expression in his eyes taking over his face now. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I just can't…" 

"I love you." Andrea said as he trailed off, making his eyes snap back to hers instantly. "I'm never going to stop, no matter what." Pure relief overtook him as he pulled her into his arms. Warmth filled them both as he held her tightly to him. 

"I will always need you." He whispered into her hair. "You're the best part of it all. Everything. All this, and you still came to me."

"I am always yours, please believe that." Andrea whispered, pulling back slightly to look up at him again. "But isn't this exhausting? It hurts too much to keep circling it. You can't have me and push me away, it doesn't work both ways."

Severus nodded, guilt lingering in his eyes as he kept her gaze. He took in a heavy breath, "Someday…someday I'll master it. But for now…I promise to try." 

Andrea's soft smile finally emerged, before wrapping her cold fingers into his collar and pulling him to her for a deep kiss. Pulling back, Severus rested his head atop hers, "I love you." he whispered fiercely, holding her close. 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we secretly love getting inside his head


	21. Belong

"Andrea." Severus called out, stepping through the door. 

"Bedroom." She replied, and he crossed the chambers to their room, pushing the door the rest of the way open. "Would you be willing to help supervise my potions final this afternoon? Rolanda was pulled into a disciplinary meeting."

"Of course, when is it?" She asked, she was sitting on a lounge chair, lacing her boots. 

"In 10 minutes." Severus replied slightly irritated.

"That's fine, but I will be demanding reparations for my time." She said, meeting his eyes as she stood to retrieve her robes from the closet. 

"Is that so?" Severus asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, and when I decide on what I want, I will let you know." She smiled before rising into her toes to kiss him lightly. As she walked past him, Severus met her stride, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on the top. "Thank you." 

The two made their way downstairs to his office and each lifted a stack of parchment from his desk. Together they walked towards the great hall where the year 1,2 & 3 classes would be taking their examinations. Severus took his place at the front of the room while Andrea waited by the door as students began to file in. 

Students found their seats and set their bags down under the desks, Andrea set about circling the room, answering questions and making sure everything was put away properly. Within 30 minutes everyone was seated as the great clock chimed on the wall. All eyes were on Severus. "You may begin." 

Instantly the sound of quills furiously scratching on parchment filled the room, Andrea and Severus both began wandering around the room after a few moments. Every once in a while Andrea would look up to find the man sneaking a glance at her as they wove through the rows. Every time she caught him, she would smile at his eyes hastily averting in another direction. Caught in the act.

The time passed relatively quickly, as she supervised the room, she would glance down over the shoulders of students hard at work. It reminded her of her own exams last year, and of her lessons with Severus the first time around. How their friendship had grown so quickly despite his temperament in the beginning. 

Andrea glanced over at the man as he answered a question on the other side of the room. His black robes pulled aside so he could lean down to the student's desk, they showed off the lean muscles of his legs and back that she had come to know so intimately. The man so many feared was the one with whom she felt the safest, Andrea mused with a smile and continued down the row. 

Soon enough the period had ended and the examination came to a close. "Time is up." Severus said from the front of the room once more, his deep baritone echoed against the stone walls of the hall as students placed their quills on their desks and waited. The two professors placed each sheet of parchment into a stack that they carried back to the Potions professor's office.

"Crisis averted, that wasn't so bad." Andrea said, placing her pile on top of Severus' desk. "It was fine." He replied, following her action, "Especially with you so quick to help." Severus smiled, taking her hand and pulling her towards him as he perched on the corner of his desk.

"Which reminds me, have you settled on a form of payment yet? It seems you had some time to think on it."

Andrea laughed and brushed her hair back from her face as the man's arms wrapped around her waist. "I don't know- you were the one who couldn't hold his focus in there."

Severus' face morphed into an expression of mock ignorance, "I don't know what you mean, professor." 

"Oh yes, because the boyish, shit-eating grin wasn't noticeable at all." She smiled, tracing her hands over his chest. 

"It wasn't to anyone but you. My witch." Severus smirked and pulled her into a kiss. 

"It's good to have you back." Andrea whispered with a smile against his lips.


	22. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I love you guys, I'm posting another chapter tonight. I kind of love this one so tell me if you do to!!!

"There is one last day before the students leave for Christmas break and who get's stuck with the night supervision?" Andrea complained, throwing her robes over her shoulders in frustration. "There aren't even classes. They are just having dinner, and packing their bags." 

Severus smiled from his position, sprawled out on their bed with a book in his hand. "Filius got stuck with it last year and never let up either." 

Andrea turned to face him, "I don't remember him complaining?" 

"That's because you and I were busy doing other things." He smirked from behind the hard cover. 

"That's true." Andrea laughed, "Wait- then how do you know that?" 

"Minerva." 

Andrea smiled and turned to face the mirror, "Of course. At any rate, I wouldn't wait up." She said, fixing her black cloak one more time before walking towards him and placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Do enjoy yourself." Severus teased as she left the room.

***

Andrea covered her mouth with the back of her hand as a yawn escaped her. She had been about the corridors for over an hour now, and had met not a soul. The halls were dark and cast great shadows of the suits of armour that adorned the entrance way. With quiet footsteps, Andrea crossed the hall to a grand window and placed her fingertips against the cool glass.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Andrea very nearly missed the motion of another in the hall. Feeling the prickle of unease on her skin she turned quickly, drawing her wand from her sleeve in an instant. A small beam of light emerged from the tip and cast an illumination upon the space before her. 

Andrea's chest lifted from pressure when she saw no one around. A soft purr at her feet brought her gaze downward towards the floor where Mrs. Norris sat a foot before her. The cat's red eyes illuminating in the light of the spell. Andrea let out the breath she had been holding in a slight laugh as she knelt down to scratch behind the cat's ears. "Caught me off guard, old girl." she murmured quietly .

After a moment the clock in the great hall chimed and Andrea stood. "Well then," She said, addressing Mrs. Norris, "Off to your master, madam, and I shall do the same." She watched as the cat sauntered off into the shadows once more and headed back in the directions of her rooms. Once she finally reached the door, she taped her wand against the wood and it swung open in greeting. 

She expected to encounter the dark chill of their quarters, assuming that Severus had indeed gone to sleep. Instead her eyes adjusted to the warm glow of candles lit and resting on just about every surface of their living room. Andrea's lips parted slightly in surprise as she took a hesitant step across the threshold. 

Severus emerged from their bedroom and met her with a smile. "I thought I had heard you arrive." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek and tugging the cloak from her shoulders. 

Confused, Andrea met his eyes, "What is this?" She asked, glancing around the room where their furniture had been moved to the walls, leaving room for a rather comfortable looking collection of quilts and pillows which lay inviting in front of the fire. 

Severus took her hand gently, turning to her. "It has come to my … regrettable attention that I have been an callous prat these past few weeks. Also that, during that time, It was our anniversary." 

Andrea raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I hadn't even realized." She breathed. Severus shook his head, "Nevertheless, this is the first attempt of many in trying to make it up to you." The woman in front of him blinked, "I don't know what to say." She said, looking up at him in awe. 

Severus smiled, "That would be a first." Andrea laughed merrily at his tease and took a hold of the lapels on his jacket, raising up on her toes to kiss him. 

Pulling away after a moment, Severus waved his hand at the door behind her, effectively locking it and pulled her behind him as he made his way to the improvised bed. Together they sat in the warmth of the blazing fire as Andrea looked around in awe. The candles gave the room a soft glow and she gasped, smiling as she noticed the ceiling. Severus has charmed it to replicate the Great Hall, the glittering stars of the night sky smiling down on the both of them. 

"Oh Severus." She smiled, meeting his eyes as they watched her reaction. "Never in my life…" 

"It's all for you." He said, taking her hand.

Andrea used her free hand to wipe at a tear that escaped from her eye. "I am a very lucky woman." She smiled. 

Severus wrapped his arm around her and placed another kiss on her lips, Andrea lifted one arm around his shoulders while her other hand wound through his hair. The kiss grew hotter as Severus pulled her completely onto his lap, their lips moving together in well-rehearsed choreography. 

Pulling back suddenly, out of breathe Severus whispered, "Wait, wait." He took her hand gently again as he met her eyes. "Andrea, I truly… I am sorry." The look in her eyes went from dark to soft instantly as she took in his words. 

"I love you." She whispered, a soft smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea WOULD get along with Mrs. Norris. What a witch...


	23. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!

Andrea woke rather comfortably. A quick survey of the room around her quickly deemed why. Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around her, her back warm against his bare chest. The many quilts and cushions he had placed under them had acted as a very agreeable mattress, and the warmest of the blankets lay over their bodies, shielding them from the cool morning. 

Andrea turned slightly in his arms so she could lay on her back. Her eyes travelled over his face as he lay beside her. The lines that usually graced his forehead were smoothed out and his typically controlled hair was currently draped across it. Reaching out to carefully brush the strands away, Andrea smiled. 

"Good morning, my love." She whispered quietly. When no answer came she reached out again to stroke his exposed cheek with her thumb. "I know you're awake." She teased.

Severus opened his eyes then, his gaze falling immediately upon the woman before him. "How did you know?" He asked in a soft voice. 

"I can read your mind, remember?" She said cheekily. 

"Mmm…" Severus contemplated as he rose up on his forearms and hovered over her. "And just what am I thinking now?" He asked, gazing into her.

Andrea blushed as she saw flashes of herself behind her eyes. Images from the previous night and then some. A sharp bolt of desire settled low in her stomach as she experienced the images from Severus' perspective. How he saw her. 

She felt his kiss on her neck before the images even ended, her lips parted, allowing a gasp of a moan to escape before she could smother it. Severus smiled to himself as his lips continued their slow assault on her collarbone and over her naked chest. 

She was completely at his mercy as his hands stroked over one breast while his tongue traced the other. Tugging the quilt further away from her body, the professor reached one hand between her legs as he sucked the small bud of her nipple between his lips.

Andrea's moans of pleasure were supplemented by grasping at his hair, holding him desperately to her chest. After a few moments he moved himself against her and she could feel the hardness of him pressing into her thigh. Andrea applied pressure there before reaching between their bodies and stroking him firmly.

Severus growled deep in his throat at the sensation, he pulled her hands over her head and pushed her flat against the floor as he ground himself between her legs. Andrea whimpered in desperation as he teased her. 

"Severus," she whispered harshly "I need you!" 

That was all it took for him to reach down and slide himself into her. Connecting their bodies perfectly and earning a loud cry from Andrea. 

Immediately he devoured her. Pounding roughly as her cries of pleasure spurred him on. Soon though, neither of them could hold back, clinging to one another they felt the overwhelming heat of release. Succumbing completely, it was if all the oxygen from the room had vanished, leaving them in an in-between of human function and ecstasy.

Releasing a harsh and heavy breath, Andrea's hands left the grip she held on Severus' arms, falling limp onto the bed at her sides, as her partner's head hung in fatigue over hers. "Good morning indeed." He gasped quietly. 

Andrea's own desperate breaths turned to giggles that was soon matched as Severus lowered himself, pressing his lips to the seam of her neck before rolling to his side.


	24. Solace

Andrea and Severus sat at the high table during the Christmas Eve feast. The room around them was filled with the merriment of the professors and remaining children that had stayed in the castle over the break. Several large fir trees were decorated glamorously with shining ornaments and garland on the two ends of their table, its perfume was pleasant and festive. Holly and mistletoe decorated the walls, candles hovered above the tables, giving them all a soft glow and provided just enough shadow for Severus to take the woman's hand under the table unnoticed. 

Lacing his fingers through hers, he squeezed softly for a moment before pulling back. Andrea turned her head to look up at him, a tease of a smile playing at the corners of his lips for a brief second. With a blush, she gazed back out into the small crowd of remaining students seated at their tables. The students had exclaimed with delight at the mountains of Christmas sweets that covered every inch of the long carved wood tops, however, both Andrea and Severus were itching to get away from the flurry of the great hall. 

At that very moment Dumbledore stood and led Minerva and a crowd of professors up from the table. The professor's at the end immediately followed, with every intention of making their getaway. They kept close to the heels of the group, knowing that Dumbledore had every intention of a late night cap. 

However for a moment, Severus glanced ahead of him and caught the lingering eyes of professor Querril as they gazed upon Andrea darkly. With his eyes narrowed in suspicion, Severus stepped into the space between them, forcing Querril's gaze onto his imposing figure. Immediately the man shrunk back defensively and faced the headmaster once more. 

Andrea had caught the end of the exchange and as they passed their stairwell, pulled him quickly behind her. They stood on the top step as Severus tried to pull back. "Severus-" Andrea whispered, "leave it." 

"Did you see him?" He asked as his gaze was locked over her shoulder at the retreating party. 

"Yes." Andrea nodded, "But he's with Albus now. What could he possibly accomplish?"

Severus brought his eyes back to hers before nodding once. "Alright."

They travelled the short corridor to the door and stepped through it. "Put it out of your mind for the next few days at least." Andrea pleaded before her eyes darkened with a smile. "Then we'll hunt his secret."

Severus let out a deep laugh and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Indeed."


	25. Christmas

"Happy Christmas." Andrea said sleepily as she rolled over to the other side of the bed which she was instantly surprised to find empty. Sitting up slowly, she surveyed the room. The fireplace was burning heartily, making the room a delightful warm contrast to the white blanket of snow she could see outside the window. Listening carefully, she could hear no other sounds in their rooms. 

"Severus?" She called out. 

A moment later the man in question emerged through the door with a tray on his arms. "Well hello." Andrea smiled, taking in his black sleep pants and sweater that he had worn to bed, now with his hair tied back from his face. 

He set down the tray in the middle of the bed before leaning over to kiss her. "Happy Christmas, my dear." 

"And to you, sir." She said happily. Severus came to sit beside her and reached out for the cups of tea that he had set there. Andrea took a sip and cuddled against his sturdy shoulder. "This is indeed a lovely way to wake up." She mused, "I could get used to such a service." 

Severus laughed and placed a kiss on her hair. "Every Christmas morning for the rest of my life I would gladly fulfill that duty, so long as you will always be here to accept." 

Andrea tilted her head to look up at him. "And I will." She promised, "Always."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Content to just block out the world and enjoy the sentiment. Andrea reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him down to her for a sweet kiss.

***

Lunch on Christmas day brought a joyous breath of fresh air to the cold and drafty castle. Andrea sat laughing with Rolanda at the head table over the excitement of both the students and the professors that remained. Severus smiled to himself behind the rim of his tea cup at the sound of Andrea's light-hearted mirth. He turned his head towards the two women who were beside themselves over the symptoms of holiday spirit that were ensuing from the other end of their table. 

The tables took turns erupting wizard crackers, which boomed in explosions of colour all along the great hall. Prizes of the most obscure nature transfigured themselves instantly, from large party hats to squeaking animals. Extravagant desserts appeared next on the student's tables as more wine lined the head. Hagrid, looking rather merry indeed had just placed a loud, wet kiss on Minerva's cheek. The older woman just blushed and giggled like any other school girl in the room, encouraging Andrea to purse her lips, letting out a loud whistle of reproach and a laugh. 

Severus was enjoying his meal of perfectly cooked roast and boiled potatoes when the woman at his left turned to him. Rolanda was distracted by a conversation with the headmaster, giving them a brief moment. "Yes, Professor?" He asked his eyes gazing over her flushed cheeks and red stained lips from the wine. They smiled at him. "I simply wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, sir. Tell me- has it been pleasant to you?"

Severus could see her tease and yet succumbed to it anyway. "It has been satisfactory." He said evenly. 

Andrea feigned a distraught look and innocently crossed her legs, leaning enough of her weight towards him to brush his leg with her foot under the concealed table. "Perhaps, sir, you should eat up, then. Build your energy." she whispered, "Because I plan to ensure that your evening end far better than satisfactory. Professor." She added before sitting up righted in her seat again and turning back to Rolanda. 

Andrea smiled as she could feel his eyes burning into her. The magic around them changed instantly and buzzed in her ears. As she saw the first of the students leave the great hall in favour of the freshly fallen show outside. Andrea felt a deep voice hot against her ear. "Now." Severus commanded before rising from his seat and leaving the hall. Andrea sipped at the final drops of her tea and stood a moment later, a smile on her face as she anticipated what would be waiting for her behind the sealed wall of their rooms.


	26. Giving

Andrea let out a breathless gasp as she collapsed against the pillows piled on their bed. She brushed the sweaty locks of hair from her face as the rest of her body cooled against the afternoon air. 

"If anyone truly knew." She said breathlessly as Severus leaned over her and placed open-mouth kisses along her shoulder.

He smiled mischievously against her warm flesh and laced his fingers through hers, pulling her back against his chest. She sighed contently and glanced over at a slip of ripped, black lingerie puddled on the floor. 

"So much for that Christmas present." She mused, resting her head on his arm.

"On the contrary," Severus said smugly, "I believe it served its purpose."

Andrea let out a laugh, "Indeed it did."

"There is always the alternative." He suggested, lifting a hand and with a small wave, the two watched as the silk lifted itself into the air and mended the rips one by one, before settling back into the floor in one piece again.

Andrea tilted her head and placed a warm kiss on his arm, "Ever the gentleman." She whispered. "Then again, you were the one to destroy it in the first place." She smiled cheekily. 

"Watch yourself, witch." He said leaning over her once again. "Or I may just have to withhold my other present for you."

Andrea raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's unnecessary." she said, winding her arms around his neck. "You've already done so much for me these past few days."

"And I've also treated you terribly these past few weeks. So allow me to spoil you now." He said seriously, tracing her jaw with the pad of his thumb. Andrea beamed up at him with a look of pure love and devotion that made his heart melt. "My love…" he whispered, dropping his head to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

Just as their lips touched, a loud and aggressive knock pounded against the door. Andrea looked up at him, startled. "That's a first." She said quietly as they both rose from the bed.

"A moment!" Severus yelled, as he began to dress. "Professor." came Filtch's raspy voice from outside. Andrea pulled a sheet over her body and made to stand. "There's been a disturbance in the library, sir." Severus was buttoning up the fastenings of his coat when he reached into a drawer and removed a black wrapped box. Turning to her and placing a kiss on her cheek, "Allow me, my dear." He said leaving the box on her lap. "I'll be back in a moment."

His purposeful steps took him from the room at once and Andrea could still hear Filtch wheezing on as they walked further away. She carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the lid on the gift. Inside lay a folded item of the softest silk that she immediately pulled from its container. Gracefully the object unfolded and revealed a floor-length charcoal robe. Andrea let the sheets fall and immediately stood from the bed, putting her arms through the sleeves and letting the robe fall across her back and legs. 

She tied the belt and walked to the mirror, Her reflection smiled back as she surveyed the gift. It fell gracefully over her body while still being modest. She ran her fingers slowly across the sleeve. The robe was beautifully made and of such fine quality that she knew Severus must have paid a high price for it. Turning away from the mirror, Andrea began to rummage through her own wardrobe where, tucked away behind her lighter, spring cloaks hid another wrapped gift. She pulled the item from its hiding spot and smiled, adjusting the ribbon. 

Item in hand, Andrea headed for the kitchen.


	27. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue taken from JKR's philosopher's stone.

Severus shoved the man against the cold stone wall. "You don't want me as your enemy Querril."

The man sputtered against the stronger hold "Wha- what do you m-mean?"

"You know precisely well what I mean." Severus responded, an icy tone to his voice that sent shivers down the professor's arms. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling in the air, as if there were someone standing too close to him. That’s when he heard it, breathing. He turned his head around, grip still cemented around the lapels of Querril's jacket. Severus reached out with his free hand and felt… nothing.

Turning back to the shaking man in a flash, he lay both hands on him now, "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie." He said menacingly, "Might I suggest that in the meantime, you keep your words to certain professors- to a minimum." He heard Filtch's heavy footsteps behind them and let go of the man at once, his eyes still boring holes into him. He stepped back as the man neared, "Professors."Filtch began, a sly smile on his face, "I found this in the restricted section." He said, holding up a broken lamp in his claw-like hand. "It's still hot. Means there's a student out of bed."

Severus quickly headed down the corridor towards the restricted room with Querril and Filtch on his heels, after a few minutes of searching, they found no evidence of anyone remaining in that part of the castle. They parted ways, Severus remaining in his spot watching Querril until the man was out of sight again before heading back to his rooms. 

As he passed through the door, he was welcomed by the warm fire and the lingering smell of spiced tea in the air. Andrea had perched herself on the couch with her own cup and rose at his entrance. Severus smiled as he noticed she was already wearing the robe he had given her.

"What was it?" she asked at once. 

Severus hung his cloak by the door and advanced towards her, "There was a student out of bed. I also had the chance to speak to our favourite professor." he smirked, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"Really?" Andrea said looking up at him, "Did you find anyone?"

"Long gone. But I gave him a very stern warning." Severus placed his arms around her waist. "Do you like it?" He whispered.

"Very much, though you still shouldn't have done it."

"Yes." He said, brushing her hair from her face to kiss the hollow of her throat. "I should have. What other grand luxuries am I expensing?" He asked with a smile, tapping the tip of her nose with finger. 

Andrea laughed and pulled herself from his embrace, "Well in that case," she said turning to retrieve a similar black box from the table beside her. " I intended to give you something entirely different. But the moment in the library unnerved me too much. I hope you don't mind the alternative." 

She watched as Severus carefully unwrapped the ribbon and lifted the lid. He peered into the box before drawing his eyebrows together in confusion. "How did you find these?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and placing the gift on the coffee table. 

"It's actually a muggle product, which is probably why you couldn't find it anywhere." Andrea said, taking a seat beside him as he examined the contents. "I added some other goodies that I thought you'd like."

He pulled a small box from inside, "We need to try this." He said, a smile appearing on his lips as he turned to her. Andrea reached over and picked up her teacup, still steaming, and handed it to him. "My timing is impeccable." She smiled.

Severus accepted the cup from her hands and took a tentative sip. He closed his eyes, the black earl grey was mixed with the perfect amount of vanilla, complimented with a hint of lavender. It was just as he remembered it. "This was a treat, you know?" he said, opening his eyes. "When my father was away, or too far gone to function and it was just the two of us, she would make this. We'd sneak a biscuit and just enjoy the peace." He looked down into the cup as if seeing a memory in a pensive. 

"I'm sorry it's not much, but…"

Severus looked up at her with open eyes. Sadness and grief and happiness were all running wild over his features. Hurriedly, he set the cup aside and pulled her to him in a powerful kiss. It took her breath away in an instant as he held her so incredibly close. Andrea wrapped her arms across his back and held the man as she returned the emotion. His kips were pressed so tightly against hers that she knew they would bruise, yet didn't care for a second.


	28. Mine

"Do you think that we should make an appearance outside these walls at some point during the holidays?" Andrea asked cheekily as she walked into the kitchen. Severus raised an eyebrow from behind the book that he held in his hands. He was lying on the couch in front of the warm fire and watched her as she set about fixing a snack. 

"Under no circumstances." He said evenly, "Let them think we are both on vacation, or dead for that matter. I have no desire to interact with students or nosy staff until I absolutely must." Severus raised the book again so she could no longer see his face.

"Tell me how you really feel, my love." She teased as she continued, Andrea could not see the small smile that was hidden behind the tomb. 

She took a bite of the toast she made and walked over to him. Settling herself on the floor in front of the couch she turned to him, placing her head on his thigh. "There are only three more days left." She whispered, gazing up at him, "What harm could it do?"

Severus lowered the book once more and his eyes rested on her face. Her eyes were hopeful and trying very hard to sway his opinion. "What would you like?" He asked skeptically. 

"Not much- I'm a very simple girl after all." She added quickly, which earned a smile from him. "A walk outside, or a trip to Hogsmeade perhaps?"

***

Severus sighed and watched as a cloud of steam emitted from his lips. They were indeed on their way to Hogsmeade village, Andrea was smiling happily and holding tightly onto his arm for the added warmth. He glanced over at her content expression and shook his head. 

"What is it?" Andrea asked, looking up at him. 

"You scare me sometimes, Witch." He said frankly. 

Andrea's face crumpled in confusion, "Whatever do you mean?"

"It has become frightingly clear that I am able to deny you nothing. I shudder to think what my future holds."

Her bright laugh rang clear and welcoming into the silence, sending a jolt of warmth through him. "Your future holds a lifetime of happiness, sir. For as long as I am beside you, I shall endeavor to ensure it."

At this, Severus laughed as well, he stopped walking and after checking that there was no one around brought his free hand to her cheek and kissed her. 

As they neared the Main street of the village they found that there were very few people milling about, this satisfied Severus greatly because It meant that he could remain close to Andrea without acquiring too much attention. 

"Where do you wish?" Andrea asked, gently squeezing his arm. Severus glanced down the span of the street, "A quiet afternoon in a bookshop?" He suggested.   
Andrea smiled, "Perfect."

Together they continued down the way towards tomes and scrolls, Severus held open the door as they entered the much warmer environment. 

"Good afternoon, professors." The shopkeeper beamed as they entered. He held a hot cup of tea and sat behind the counter browsing through a copy of the daily prophet. "Such unpleasant weather to venture out into today."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Fletcher." Andrea smiled as she shook her cloak free of snow. Severs stepped in behind her and nodded at the man. 

"We have several new potions journals, Severus." The man said, reaching under the counter for a small box. Severus strode towards the man, removing his scarf and gloves, he peered at the journals as they were placed in front of him. Andrea smiled at his curiosity and began to slowly make her way down the aisles, she held her hand out and lightly ran a finger across the spines as she passed. 

She stopped at a selection of old wizarding tales, some muggle crossovers included. Smiling, Andrea's eyes scanned the titles as she untied her green scar from around her neck. She reached out and pulled an old tomb from the shelf, her fingers grazed lovingly over the familiar cover. 

"What did you find?" A low and quiet voice asked behind her. Andrea smiled and showed him the cover. "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" He read. 

"Mum used to read it to me when I was a girl. When everyone thought I was a squib; magic isn't always the answer to everything." She explained, "Do you know it?" 

Severus nodded, "I do." he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

As his hand dropped back down to his side, Andrea reached out to brush her fingertips against his. With a smile, she tucked the book back into its spot on the shelf. Together they roamed the remainder of the aisles, stealing silent touches as they examined the collection.


	29. Prince

Andrea led the way back into their quarters and immediately pointed her wand at the empty fireplace. When the flames sprang up she hurried in front of them, warming her hands. "What happened to magic not being the answer to everything?" Severus smirked as he hung up their cloaks by the door. 

Andrea laughed, "It isn't. But It does help sometimes." Once she had warmed herself enough Andrea stood, crossing towards their large bookcase. She repeated the actions she had done in the bookstore, running a finger over the spines until she found the book she wanted. 

Severus came into the living room with two hot cups of tea. He took the hardcover from her hands and replaced it with the cup, glancing at the cover. His eyebrow raised, "Your copy?" He asked and took a seat on the couch. Andrea nodded, snuggling herself at his side before taking a sip.

She watched as Severus gently lifted the cover and fingered the inscription written on the first page. The ink had bled into the paper and long since faded in places but it was still legible. "To my baby, with all the love in the world."

Severus turned his head to glance down at the woman beside him. Her eyes lingered on the page for a moment before meeting his. Gently, he lifted his arm to wrap it around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Andrea kept her eyes closed as Severus turned the page and felt the rumble of his deep voice as he recited the words. 

"High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters and receive Fair Fortune for evermore."

Andrea rested her cheek against Severus as he read the story of the four unfortunates as they wound their way through the story: one left with nothing after being robbed, another sick and incurable, the third heartbroken and alone, and the last, a knight with no will or sense of strength. 

Their proximity allowed her to breathe in the masculine scent of him, the hand that was wrapped around her lay intertwined with hers and Andrea felt completely at ease as his words washed over her. 

Severus' voice became more animated as he reached the end of the story. The first woman was able to save the second by means of a magical potion, giving her a means for her own success and granting fortune to both of them. The third woman was left with no regrets left in her heart for her former love and was in no need of the fountain, giving it up to the knight. The knight emerged from the fountain to see her in a new light of beauty and strength enough for both, he pledged his love for her. 

"The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all." He finished. 

"I believe your mother read you this for a reason." He teased in a soft voice. Andrea opened her eyes and tilted her head to look up at his profile. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You, who brought strength and love back into my life the minute you stepped foot in this school? You are my witch, and I, your knight."

Andrea smiled and placed a kiss in the crook of his neck. "Not my knight." She whispered, forcing his gaze down on her. She gently placed her finger over his chin and nudged his face towards her.

"My Prince." She breathed, brushing her lips over his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist that ending.


	30. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally in my top 10 favourites that I've written. Just wait for the plot twist at the end and tell me what you think!!!!

Severus rose from the warm bed and tried to force his eyes to adjust against the harsh black of the room. The side opposite him was empty, for once the loneliness forcing him awake and in search of its occupant. Drawing his house coat around his shoulders against the cold night air, he left the bedroom behind him. 

Evidently he didn't have to search far to find her, the warm glow of a candle outlined her silhouette as she sat in her chaise under the window, a thick blanket over her and a hardcover tomb in her hands. He watched as she fingered through the pages gently, returning back to the inscription his own eyes had burned into memory the previous night. 

"Andrea." He whispered softly so as not to startle her. 

She turned her gaze towards him and smiled apologetically. "Did I wake you?" 

"One would think I was used to having an empty bed," He said as he advanced towards her, "And yet like everything else, you have changed that."

Andrea smiled as he sat beside her, his gaze dropped to the book in her hands. "You miss them." He said plainly.

She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the cover with its worn images. He took her hand and squeezed it. "If you could see them one last time, would you do it?" He asked hesitantly. 

Her eyes met his with a sad smile, "Of course." 

"More than anything else in the world?" He asked, searching her expression carefully.

"There is nothing else for me to wish for." She said squeezing his hand. "I already have you." 

Severus nodded, but continued his gaze into her eyes. After a few moments he took the book from her hands and set it on a nearby table. "Get dressed." He whispered, taking her hands and rising with her. 

"What?" Andrea asked, confused as he pulled her towards their bedroom. 

"Put something on. Something warm." He ordered as he reached for his own long cloak that covered him down to the floor. Andrea stood still and confused, "I don't understand what's going on." 

Severus took her knit sweater and cloak from a nearby hanger and helped her into them. "I want to show you something." He said, turning her to face him as he began to do up the buttons. 

"Where are we going?" Andrea asked when he finished. "Not far." Severus assured her, "but the castle is still too cold at night."

He tucked his wand into his sleeve before taking her hand once more. Together they left their chambers and with the wave of a hand, the door locked behind them. Andrea followed as Severus led her through the quiet and empty corridors towards the library wing. 

He slowed as they reached a stone door at the end of the hall. Stopping in front of it, he placed a hand over the knob which immediately unlocked under his touch. They stepped inside an almost empty room, Andrea's eyes squinted against the dust as she surveyed their surroundings. 

"What is this?" She asked. 

"This," Severus said gesturing to a tall object covered by a white sheet. "Is the Mirror of Erised." He explained, "I had debated showing you, but Dumbledore has ordered its removal tomorrow and I wanted to give you the chance to see." 

He took her hands gently, "It shows what you want most. I hoped it would give you the chance…"

"To see my parents again." Andrea finished, it felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest. "Oh Severus, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It may be a bit of a shock," he said placing her in front of the sheet. "I'll stand beside you and when you're ready, I'll leave. They should appear then."

Andrea nodded and took one of his hands. He reached forward with the other and pulled the sheet, sending it floating away from the mirror. Together they stared at their reflection, both in flowing black robes, their hands intertwined. After a moment Severus gave her hand a small squeeze and gazed down at her. 

Andrea met his eyes and nodded, "okay." She whispered. Severus gently released her hand and took a few steps to the side as her eyes closed. She was now alone in front of the mirror. 

Taking a deep breath, Andrea slowly opened her eyes.

Instantly her lungs felt as if they had been sucked dry. Her heart stopped still.

The faces she saw in front of her were not the loving parents she had grown up with. 

Her eyes met a pair of striking black and she instantly turned her head towards Severus, seeing their match. Gazing back into the mirror, she gasped when her brain realized that those eyes were balanced above her own nose, set on olive skin.

She was looking at a miniature of herself. With his eyes.

Beside the young girl was a boy of greater height. Dark black hair and thin lips complemented his handsome features. 

She stood between them and noticed for the first time, her own protruding belly. Raising her hand towards her flat stomach, Andrea watched her reflection smile warmly back at her, before glancing up into the eyes of an older Severus. Streaks of grey peppered his black hair, tied back and away from his face.

Tears flooded her eyes as she tore them back to the children and the features they shared.

Their children.

"Do you see them?" Severus asked as his eyes were locked on her face. "Do you see your family?"

Andrea smiled, and nodded her head. "Yes I do." 

Their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....?


	31. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue taken from The Sorcerer's Stone. Thank you, oh goddess JKR.

Andrea sought her way through corridors packed with students as she headed towards the staff room. She only stopped momentarily to accept and return a few wishes of 'welcome back' from her students. She passed the young blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy just around the corner from her destination and was caught by his stare. "Off to class." She reminded the young first year as he watched her with a look of curiosity and disbelief. Slightly confused, she continued on her path and pushed the door wide open. 

Inside sat Severus and Rolanda on opposite ends of the table, each attending to their own large pile of marking. "I hear you're going to referee?" she asked, sitting herself down beside the man. 

Severus looked up at her and met her eyes as Rolanda began, "Yes, he's doing me a great favour, I'm starting to feel quite under the weather and the cold would only make it worse. " 

Andrea nodded, "I see. For the best, then."

"It appears so." Severus mumbled before turning back to his work. Andrea rose and quietly made herself a cup of tea from the tray in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the wall as the minutes ticked by. Finally Rolanda stood and yawned, "Oh well, off to my classes I go. I'll see you both at dinner."

"Enjoy." Andrea replied with a smirk, making Rolanda chuckle before closing the door shut behind her. "Are you really going to do this?" She asked once they were alone. Severus nodded his head as he continued to make notations on the margins, "Aside from it being out of convenience, It would be safer for the boy if I was nearby." 

"But what about you?" Andrea asked quietly, "You'll be rather too exposed for my liking, all he would have to do is jinx your broom first."

Severus put his quill down at this and took one of Andrea's hands in his, "But I will also have you watching over me, my dear. I will be in the best of hands." He lifted the object in question to his lips for a moment. "Do you have any other excuses for me" He smirked. 

Andrea sighed quietly, "No." she frowned. "When is the match?" 

"After lunch."

"And there is nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise." She stated, lifting her cup to her lips. 

"That is correct."

***

Andrea sat beside Minerva and Dumbledore, pulling her green scarf tighter around her neck to brace against the crisp air. She set her eyes on Severus as he stood in the center of the pitch, one hand on his broomstick, the other on his hip. His face held a hard look, and he appeared almost angry. He glanced in her direction in the stands and she instantly knew why. Querril had placed himself on Andrea's other side, next to Flitwick. She watched as Severus sent a hard look at the man, no doubt wanting to warn him that he was watching. 

As his eyes gazed over Andrea, she smiled slightly and gave a bow with her head. She could feel his magic directing over her, warning her from the cold, before he turned to watch the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams enter the pitch. Soon afterwards, he had tossed the quaffle into the air and the match had begun. 

Andrea's eyes were locked on him as he balanced comfortably on his broom, his black robes floating out elegantly behind him. Andrea blushed as she remembered being wrapped in them only the night before. A small smile graced her lips when she watched him dodge a shot headed right behind his head, resulting in a penalty being awarded to Hufflepuff. 

Suddenly her attention was diverted towards a diving Gryffindor player. The crowed gasped and screamed as Harry Potter went streaming towards the ground at high speed. Andrea saw at once the glint of sharp gold just out of his reach. The snitch. Suddenly he changed direction and was headed straight for Severus, the snitch leading him on. Severus darted out of the way just as Harry shot past him, suddenly it was over, the boy lifted his arm into the air, the tiny golden snitch within his two fingers. The crowd exploded. 

Minerva and Albus stood to their feet, clapping happily at the victory. "Congratulations, Professor. I believe your house is in the lead." The headmaster said, smiling. Andrea and the rest of the crowd stood as well clapping for the Gryffindor team. Carefully, Andrea turned her head to the right to catch the remnants of Querril's purple turban leading down the stairs and out of sight. Andrea followed instantly.

She darted down the stairs, taking them two at a time to the bottom. When her feet touched the snow covered ground again, she turned her head from side to side hurriedly. He was gone. Frustrated, she looked back the way she came to see the crowd was now making their way out of the stands and back to the school. 

Before she could get a chance to be swept away with the masses of people, she circled back to where the referee's lockers were. She opened the door and slipped inside when she saw it was empty. In a matter of minutes, the door opened again, and Severus stormed inside throwing his broom to the side. 

"That was quick." 

Severus looked up at her with his angry and frustrated eyes, "Don't" he warned. 

Andrea held up both hands in surrender before walking over to him. She stood just a breath away and locked her eyes with his. Slowly she watched as they softened and a tired expression took over. Severus reached out and wrapped a curl around his finger before tucking the hair behind her ear with a sigh. 

"I saw something." She said quietly. Curiosity crossed his features now and he nodded. "What was it?"

Andrea pulled him into her mind wordlessly and he watched the scene play before his eyes. When it was over, his eyes focused on her again. "You couldn't catch him?"

Andrea shook her head, "I don't know where he went or how he did it, but he was long gone."

"I have an idea."


	32. Hocus Pocus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end rather quickly.   
> I never intended part 2 to be very long, however as of today I will begin part 3!  
> I hope you're excited as I am!  
> I'll be releasing the remaining chapter of part 2 from the vault very soon!

"You're sure this will work?" Andrea asked as she watched him wrap his black scarf around his neck. 

Severus nodded as he met her eyes. "I have no doubt, but the faster I go after him, the faster we may have some sort of answer." 

"You don’t want me to go with you?" She asked again. Severus sighed, "I would want you to, trust me, but as it is, there will be two professors missing from dinner. Would three make a good visual?" He asked walking up to her.

She looked up at his face. "No." Andrea reached out and fastened one more button on his cloak, pulling it snug around his shoulders. She sighed again, hiding her nerves, "Go on, then. Be safe."

A soft smile lifted at the corners of Severus' lips as he bent his head slightly to kiss her. "Always." He turned on his heel and headed out the door as the rest of the school was headed towards the great hall for dinner. He followed the crowd for a few moments, before taking a turn towards the front doors of the school and slipping outside. He never even noticed the shadow of a student watching him as he headed towards the forbidden forest. 

He made his way to a clearing deep in the forest to find Querril and his purple turban with his back to him. "I ddo-don't know ww-why y-you wanted to m-meet here of all places, Severus." He said, turning towards the professor. 

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private." Severus said, his voice deep and controlling. "Students aren't supposed to know about the sorcerer's stone after all."

The smaller man began mumbling under his breath when Severus cut him off. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" He asked accusingly.

"B-but Severus, I-"

"I've already warned you once, Querril You don't me as your enemy." Severus taunted, taking a step towards the professor so he towered above him in the shadows. The man shuddered, "I- I-I don't-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You're little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"But I-I-I- don't-"

"Very well. We'll have time to speak again, apparently two warnings weren't enough for you. Just remember that I'll be watching." Severus threw his hood back over his head and left the forest under darkness. 

He headed straight for his quarters.


	33. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because once upon a time... I promised a dragon.

"Tea, love?" Andrea asked from the kitchen. 

"Please." Severus mumbled as he continued to mark the parchment in front of him. Andrea came in a moment later with two hot cups of tea. She placed one beside the markings and curled up on the couch with the other at Severus' side.

After a few moments had passed, Severus placed his quill on the table with a sigh. "What are you thinking of?" he asked, "I can hear the gears turning from here."

Andrea looked over at him, her eyebrows were knitted together slightly and her lips pursed. "I still don't understand it. Why would he want the stone so badly? What does he plan to do with it?"

Severus took a sip of his own tea. "I don't know." he answered. 

"Should we take it to Dumbledore?" She asked suddenly.

"He already knows."

His comment seemed to confuse her further. She hated not being able to come up with a solution. Sighing heavily, she glanced over to his pile of work. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Marking these dismal potions essays." Severus sighed as his eyes lingered over the remaining work. "I don't really want to do any more." he said heavily. 

Andrea laughed as a knock sounded on the door. She kissed his cheek before standing to answer it. "Get it done, you'll be happier when it's over." 

"I doubt it." Severus mumbled as he took the quill in his hand again. 

Andrea opened the door to find Minerva on the other side with a frustrated look on her face. 

"Come in." Andrea said quietly, moving to the side and closing the door behind the woman. 

Severus looked up at the entrance. "Minerva." He greeted, "It's rather late."

The woman nodded and sat heavily on the couch next to him. "Oh yes it is indeed, Severus. I have just spent the past several hours dealing with four of our students."

His eyebrows raised, "Our students?"

"Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin out of bed this evening." She clarified. Andrea swept back into the room and handed the woman her own cup of tea. "Oh, thank you dear."

"Doing what exactly?" Andrea asked, taking a seat on a nearby lounger. "Oh!" Minerva laughed sarcastically, "That's the best part!" 

Severus turned his head slightly to glance at Andrea whose eyebrows were raised in surprise. They both looked back at Minerva as she took a sip of her tea. "Hagrid's hatched himself a dragon."

"I'm sorry?" Severus asked in disbelief. 

"A dragon?!" Andrea gasped. 

"A dragon indeed." Minerva chuckled. "Dumbledore has requested its immediate removal from the school and I have been in contact with Charlie Weasley in Romania for its transfer."

"A dragon." Andrea repeated quietly. "Minerva, when is it due to be transferred?" she asked. Severus turned to look at her with curiosity as the older woman answered, "Tomorrow, my dear. Why do you ask?"

Andrea met Severus' look head on, "I want to see it." she said animatedly, making the man chuckle.


	34. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAGON!!!

"I cannot believe we're doing this." Severus murmured as they made their way through the empty corridors. It was late, all the students had already gone to bed for the night so the two were completely alone. 

"Oh come on, Severus. It's only a little dragon. Haven't you ever wanted to see one up close?" Andrea asked beside him. She had one hand laced through his and the other held her wand high enough to light the corridor in front of them. 

"From what Minerva described I doubt it's going to be so 'little' a dragon, my dear." 

Andrea stopped for a moment, her hand pulling Severus close against her. "It's our own little adventure, Severus." She purred silkily. She looked up at him with dark, pleading eyes and he couldn't resist. Leaning just a little closer she whispered into his ear, "You know I will always make it worth it." 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, letting her warm touch wash over him. He couldn't fight it if he tried. Severus squeezed her hand within his and continued their path, "Come on." He mumbled. 

Smiling, Andrea was happily led down the corridor and up a hidden set of winding stairs. Through a trap door, they climbed onto the roof where a animalistic whimpering greeted them in the icy air. They both stood still for a moment as their eyes followed the sound to an iron cage where a shadowed figure lay facing them. 

Slowly, Andrea let out the breath she had been holding and stepped towards the cage. The dragon lifted its head at the movement and studied her with its reflecting eyes. 

"Be careful." Severus hissed, his footsteps following hers hesitantly. 

Andrea was soon inches from the iron bars and crouched down to meet the animal's eyes. "Hello beautiful." She murmured. She remained still as the creature lifted its head and surveyed the woman. "I won't hurt you." Andrea said gently. Slowly it leaned closer and began to trail its nostrils along the span of her arm. Andrea felt goosebumps emerge as the creature's face passed feather-light over her skin. 

Severus watched as the creature, seemingly satisfied by Andrea's presence, dropped the weight of its head into her lap with a sigh. Andrea raised a hand to stroke the dragon's face, her fingertips trailing over the bright red scales that seemed to flame under the light of Severus' wand. The man was beside her now, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Andrea turned her head towards him as he knelt beside her, gazing in amazement at the creature in her lap. 

"My god." he said quietly. 

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Andrea smiled as the creature lifted his head once more to smell Severus' outstretched hand. "Yes." He breathed as the dragon nuzzled its head against him.


	35. Beginning

"I hate finals." Andrea grumbled as she rubbed her forehead, trying to rid herself of the ache that was throbbing just below the surface. 

"And to think, you aren't even writing them this year." Severus smirked as he passed her a yellow vile. Recognizing it at once, Andrea unstopped the top and drank the contents. A few moments later the headache felt distant, then disappeared completely. 

"I think it's worse from this side." Andrea sighed as she set the empty vile down on the table. "At least you only have one more day of it." Severus said, stepping behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She could feel the warmth of his skin through her clothing and let her eyes close as he began to knead her muscles. "I did warn you, didn't I?" he said pointedly.

"Yes." Andrea grumbled, leaning back into his touch. 

Suddenly a hurried knock sounded against their door. Severus pulled his hands away from her as he moved towards it. "Hey where are you going?" Andrea pouted, snapping her eyes open to follow his movements. 

"Patience." Severus murmured before pulling the door open. A very frazzled Filius was on the other side, his breath coming in heavy pants. "You must come quickly!" he small man gasped, "The stone!" 

Severus whipped his head around to see Andrea already up and out of her seat, the papers forgotten on the counter as she moved towards them. She placed a hand on Severus' arm to gently move him out of the way and locked the door behind them before they took off at a run behind Filius' retreating form.


	36. Middle

Andrea and Severus sprinted their way to the third floor corridor where they were met by the rest of the Hogwarts professors. "What happened?" Andrea asked breathlessly.

"A student is down there." Professor Sprout gasped, "with- with…"

"With Querril." Albus finished, stepping in front of Severus. 

Andrea felt him stiffen, the air around them becoming stifling in an instant. "Who is it?" Severus asked in a cold and steady voice. 

"Harry Potter." 

They paused for half a second. Both men staring at each other expressionless before Albus turned to the tallest of the group. 

"Hagrid, lead the way."

The large man grunted and pushed open the door to find Fluffy, his ginormous three headed dog fast asleep, an enchanted harp in the corner playing a slumbering melody. The group followed Hagrid into the room, Andrea saw ahead of them that a trap door had been lifted and remained open ahead of them. 

"You're going to need your wands." Professor Sprout said quietly and cast a lumos spell. The other professors followed suit and one by one, they dove into the endless black space below the door, leaving Hagrid behind with the creature. 

In an instant they landed upon heaps of soft and springy plant material that caught their fall. As soon as the light of their wands touched the stems, it recoiled and dropped them another foot onto a stone surface. 

"Devil's snare?" McGonagall asked impressed, the plump woman nodded her head and followed as Severus led them down a corridor. Andrea recognized the door instantly and placed her hand on his arm to stop him. She led the way through a tall wooden door and saw that the broom was missing. 

The handful of professors glanced skyward at the sound of jingling keys floating above them. Andrea let out a whistle and the old rusty key came darting towards her, laying itself in her palm. Suddenly the rest of the metal objects came shooting down towards them like bullets. Severus raised his wand but Andrea beat him to it, holding her palm out above their heads. The keys stopped dead, hovering for a moment before she dismissed them with the wave of her hand.

They all watched as the keys began their lazy ascent once more towards the ceiling. Severus met her eyes with a look of pride and she smiled as she used the rusty key to unlock the next door. They stepped into a room filled with oversized objects. As Andrea made to move past a tall column, it suddenly sprang to life, baring her path with a sword. Looking up she saw that it was not a column after all, but a very tall and very real knight. 

Minerva stood beside the woman and held her wand to the knight. "Stand down." she ordered. The object retreated at once, moving to the side to reveal Hermione Granger crouched before a prone body. Minerva leapt forward at once followed by the group of professors. 

"Miss Granger!" she gasped, "What happened?" 

The young girl looked up at the woman, "Oh Professor- Ron was hurt, we were trying to save the stone from-"

Suddenly she locked her eyes on the imposing figure of the potions professor looking down at her with the same curiosity she was displaying at him.


	37. End

"Where did he go?" Severus asked.

"We went on to the potions riddle, professor. I came back through to help Ron." 

Albus immediately stepped forward, "Good work, Miss Granger." She smiled at the girl. Severus, Andrea and I will move forward. Pamona, Minerva, get these children to the hospital wing at once." he ordered. 

The two women nodded and began to examine Ron's injuries while the other three hurried towards the next corridor. They entered a small room with a lone table in its center. On top sat four full vials of different shapes and colours and two empty ones beside them.

"A logic game." Severus explained, "only one potion can take you forward and only one can take you back."

Andrea looked up at him in confusion. "If the potion is gone then-"

"There is a charm." Severus said, raising his wand.

Andrea smirked, "You would."

Albus merely smiled as he followed behind them through the parting flames and down the final corridor. There was a staircase at the end that led them to a large room. Glancing down below them, Andrea could see the unconscious form of the boy laying against a number of small steps and hurried towards him. Severus watched as she pressed her fingers against the side of the boy's throat, feeling for a pulse. After a moment she looked up at them, relieved. "He's alright."

Albus let out a breath as Severus began to look around the space. He saw a familiar purple turban unfolded and thrown carelessly into a heap at the bottom of the mirror of erised. Walking past the fabric, he knelt down beside the boy, where a thick pile of dust lay scattered on the floor. He reached out and took the substance between two fingers. He looked up at the headmaster.

"Querill."


	38. Seething

Andrea and Severus sat side by side at the head table once more the following day for dinner. All action at the school had ceased following the death of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Many of the student's eyes lingered towards the empty seat next to Severus and whispers of one name rang through he great hall.

Harry Potter.

The one solace from the end of the year feast for Severus were the glorious banners of green and silver that hung with pride from the ceiling. Slytherin had indeed won the house cup for the seventh year in a row. 

Dumbledore stood up at his place and the hall immediately fell silent. 

"Another year gone." he said happily, "and I must bother you with an old man's weezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been. Hopefully your headds are all a little fuller than they were." He said smiling, "you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding. And the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points, in third, Hufflepuff with 352, Ravenclaw has 426, and Slytherin 472!" 

Severus smirked as a loud celebratory cheer rang out from the Slytherin table. Andrea turning her head slightly to catch his expression and placing a hand on his knee from under the cover of the table. 

"Yes,yes well done Slytherin! Dumbledore added, "However, recent events must be taken into account." Andrea watched as Severus whipped his head sharply at the headmaster, as if daring him to continue. 

The headmaster cleared his throat, "I have a few, last-minute points to dish out. Let me see, yes. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chest Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house 50 points. 

Second, to Miss Herione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house 50 points. 

Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

Andrea felt Severus tense beside her.

They were tied.

"There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award 10 points to Mr. Nevil Longbottom. "

The room exploded. 

Severus, along with the rest of his students sat extremely still. 

"Which means, " Dumbledore continued over the noise. "we need a little change in decoration." Andrea watched above her as the silver and green bled scarlet and the snake crest morphed into the Gryffindor lion. Severus looked murderous.


	39. Brilliance

"Are you going to hide out in here until the castle is completely vacated, Severus?" Andrea asked as she stood above the couch looking down at the man. He was stretched out with his feet up and a book in his hands obscured her view of his face. 

"I'm not hiding." He said gruffly, turning the page with more force than necessary. 

Andrea reached out a hand to run through his hair spread out on the pillow under his head. Her fingers twisted their way through the silky strands and massaged over his scalp. "You're hiding, and sulking." She said gently as his eyes fluttered closed. 

He mumbled something incoherent, making Andrea chuckle. "What was that, my love?"

"I said, what do you expect me to do?"

Andrea knelt down beside him, her fingers continuing their ministrations. "Oh I can think of many things you could do." She smiled. 

The book dropped against his chest with a dull thump. "Like what?" He asked, his body completely relaxed now. 

Andrea smiled and leaned in close to his ear.

"Like me."

With a smirk on her face she pulled her hands from his hair and stood. Severus' eyes snapped open instantly as he sat up, looking behind him at Andrea's retreating figure. 

A dark smile spread across his lips as he stood, his long strides catching up with her easily. He grasped her hips with his hands, fingers spread out wide as he ran them across the exposed flesh there. Andrea chuckled happily as his lips found her neck, a burn developing under his kisses as he held her to him. "Witch." He growled roughly, he was wide awake now. 

Andrea smiled as she surrendered to his control. "Yes?" She laughed merrily as Severus wrapped an arm under her legs and swept her up into his arms. 

"You are indeed a most brilliant woman, Andrea." He smirked as he carried her off to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! The ending of The Professor! I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned in the next few days for part 3!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always- let me know!


End file.
